Shyvana, The Half-Dragon
by YonC
Summary: A tale between an abomination and a Prince! How can he ever love something that only destroys? And how can she watch her Prince live without her?
1. Red

_**A/N: A League of Legends story, featuring my OTP: Jarvan and Shyvana. How I love this couple, mainly for the love I bear for Shyvana. Shyvana just f*cking rocks. I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to ask any questions!**_

* * *

><p>It was early morning, the sun was barely rising over the horizon as mist settled into the forests, outside the city of Demacia. The sound of the running rivers emptying into the ocean could be heard as well as the early bird's chirping. Waves crashed gently onto the white beach, and small seagulls scuttled along the sand, searching for their morning meal. The morning seemed peaceful as usual and almost a picture of perfect peace, but not everything is at it seems.<p>

A loud groaning of the central city gates interrupted the peaceful silence. Valiant white horses, cladded in the Demacian blue, white, and gold colors shot out from the entrance. Respected knights cheered as they ran forward, the thrill of the hunt consuming them. In the lead, was the powerful King Jarvan III, his troops followed faithfully, their intentions on stopping the Noxian intruder.

Earlier that morning, an assassin had swooped in, stole from the treasury of Demacia, and vanished without a trace. Luckily, a citizen had spotted him, and reported the occurrence to a nearby guard. Almost everyone had gone up in alarm then. The battle plan had been organized to chase the culprit from all possible exits, but only the most notorious of knights took the route towards Noxus. A dangerous path that had many thieves and criminals in its whereabouts. Noxian assassins were known for their trickery and elusive nature, and if they chose the main route, they would be disguised within the rift raft. Searching for such a foe would be extremely difficult, it would take keen eyes and sharp senses to even figure out where he went.

It was when the King's son, Jarvan IV, noticed a small path leading off the trail. Being close to the rear of the group, he could easily depart from the group and take to the new path. There was small possibility that the enemy had taken this route. Taking the chance, he dove into the uncharted territory, his lance in hand. As he dove into the dense green foliage, he realized that his horse could not follow. Summoning his courage, he jumped off the creature's back and began on foot. Charging down the path, he cut down the greenery in his way, not bothering to glance around his surroundings. His heart pounded in his chest as he clumsily fought through brush in heavy golden armor.

Jarvan knew that something was waiting for him on the other side. He felt his instincts screaming at him to continue forth, even though his mind begged him to turn around and return to the group. He almost gave up and turned, but felt victorious when he spotted bright red through the trees. _Katarina Du Couteau. _He thought. The precious Noxian assassin, and a clever one at that. They had been instructed that a man had broken into the treasury, but citizens were never reliable. It was very possible the most notorious assassin had broken in. Knowing that his time was limited he sprung into action.

"Demacia!" Jarvan cried as he launched through the trees towards the bright red hair. Rocks splintering beneath him to encase his prey. Looking up he wasn't met with the cerulean blue eyes he had been looking for, but was met with bright amber eyes. Eyes that seemed to be forged in the flames from the center of the Earth, and he could only stare, his breath catching in his throat. Taking a step back he examined the clearing. The rising sun shone through the gaps in the trees, illuminated the clear dimly. Shadow stilled around him and he couldn't quite tell where he was. Glancing back towards his prey, he noticed it was a small girl, around 12 to 13 years old, at least five years his younger.

Jarvan looked at her through wondrous eyes. Her hair was bright red, with orange and yellow tinting, as if her hair had been spun from fire. In a dramatic contrast, her skin was a light blue, blue like the morning sky. Dirt was caked upon such skin and she adorned a tattered, old tan dress. She was on her knees, shaking, and had obviously been crying.

"Who are you?" He breathed. She didn't appear to be from Noxus, or any country really. She was unique in every way, her eyes were too big, hair too bright, her skin was the oddest color he had ever seen, she had broad shoulders, but a tiny waist, and shapely legs, that were remarkable for being so young. After fully examining her, he noticed her hands. Fire was surrounding them slowly, a fire that burned so brightly that he had trouble looking at them. This type of magic wasn't uncommon for Jarvan, he had seen mages and wizards alike cast such spells, but that wasn't the alarming part. Her hands were cracked, fire seeping through the cracks and lighting her blue skin with a molten red glow.

"Don't come near my father!" The girl screamed, before making her way through the splintered rocks, towards the corpse of a large beast. At first, Jarvan assumed it was a large costume of sorts, to conceal their identities, but soon he realized how wrong he was. How real the scaled leathery wings were. The ribbed horns coming through the monstrous head of the beast. The blood that was crusted around the beast's neck signified its death. The girl stood protectively in front of the beast, her hands covered with fire. Her lips curved upward into a snarl that revealed two intimidating fangs.

"Your father?" Jarvan asked, looking at the beast. What could it be? He thought. It looked so very familiar, like something from a history book. Taking tentative steps in a semi-circle, to get a better angle of the beast. The girl mirrored his movements, never letting him out of her sight. Sudden realization dawned upon him as he got a clearer look at the head of the beast. A dragon. "Your father is a dragon?" He asked. The girl's response was only a low growl. It made sense then, the blue skin and the fire, she was a half-dragon. A rare species, one that he had only heard legends of, but now was something that was so obviously real in front of him.

"I mean you no harm," Jarvan said gently, bending onto a knee and reaching his hand out towards her. "I can take you somewhere with food and shelter, you will be safe there." The girl shook her head furiously. The fire that wasn't harmful at first, but now enveloped her hair and looked like a brilliant burning aura. It seemed to erupt around her arms and near her hair. Jarvan immediately took a step back and admired the girl in front of him. In that moment she seemed to be the sun, a deadly burning star that had erupted in front him.

"I refuse to leave my father." The girl said, her voice dripping with malice. "I can fend for myself." Suddenly a small ball of fire shot at him. Dodging skillfully, he noticed that the fire that decorated her arms began to consume her hair. The bright red tresses turning into the very flames itself.

"I can help you! Your father's body will be take care of by my men." Jarvan said, his interest in the girl growing. "Please tell me your name. I mean you no harm, I swear on my father, the King of Demacia." Those words seemed to still her flames. Slowly they receded, her hair becoming still again. She straightened her back and raised a flaming red eyebrow at him.

"You are the prince?" Jarvan nodded. The girl took a moment to consider his words, before he saw her eyes still. The raging fire that he had saw in them, returned to sorrow. "You promise my father will be taken care of?"

"I swear it." He said, Jarvan felt that purpose he felt before erupt in his heart as he watched those beautiful amber eyes fill with tears once more. Dropping to her knees again, she wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck. Her tears ran freely then, and he sensed a twinge of sadness in his heart. In a tongue he didn't recognize, she talked to the dragon, her sobs making it difficult to speak. Jarvan made his way over to her, knowing that she wouldn't attack him now, but he still maintained a safe distance. Dropping to one knee, he held out his hand for her again. She glanced over to him, her eyes wet with tears. He gave a gentle smile, hoping to soothe her worries.

"Shyvana." She said weakly. "My name is Shyvana." Shyvana moved her hand hesitantly into his. He helped pull her up from the ground, her tatted clothes seemed to be singed now and unraveling. Quickly he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her gently, before looking up into her eyes once more.

"That's a beautiful name." He said. Shyvana gave a weak smile before her eyes glossed over, and shoulders sagging. Her exhaustion then became visible to him. Her legs began to shake and her movements sluggish as they made their way through the forest. Shyvana was resilient though, refusing his offers to carry her to the horse.

As they walked through the dense foliage, Jarvan spent most of his time trying to recollect what he knew about dragons, and even more so on the legends of half-dragons. From what he could remember, the dragonkind were a proud species, and were exclusive. He remember his father telling him that dragon's kept to themselves, a conceited race they, refused to accept humans as anything as equals. And here was Shyvana, half-dragon and half-human. The result of two species falling in love and accepting each other for who they were.

"Who killed your father?" Jarvan asked, unnerved by the silence that fell between the two. Shyvana, shakily looked up at him. Despite half of her being a cruel reptilian race, she was beautiful. The sunlight hit her hair perfectly, as hues of red, yellow, and orange came alive in the sun rays. Jarvan felt the breath in his throat hitch as he realized that her hair was the solid formation of flames.

"A dragon." Shyvana said, solemnly. "A dragon who hated my father and I."

"Why would a dragon hate you or your father?"

"I'm an abomination." She said without remorse. "I'm not a pure dragon. I'm tainted." Shyvana felt a tinge of sadness inside of her as she knew that she truly alone now. With her father dead, who would be there to help her go on? No dragon would take her in, and she knew that humans feared her. The only thing that kept her flames at bay was her sadness.

"No one in Demacia will treat you as such. I will make sure of it." Jarvan said. Shyvana gave a small smile at this, grateful that the Prince would be so kind to her. She knew that she wouldn't ever be accepted, she was an abomination, and she accepted that now. Shyvana was destined to walk the world alone.

"Thank you," She said sleepily. Shyvana wasn't sure how long they had been walking. Her mind willed her body to continue moving forward, refusing to collapse from weakness. She had been running with her father for the past few hours, having a small encounter with the blue flames that had tried to consume them. The memories of her terrified state slowly came back, and with them the recollection of her father's tragic death came back with her. Trying to hide the tears that began to form, she stumbled slightly on a branch. Instead of meeting hard ground, she was cradled by armor cladded arms. Her small form enveloped into the Prince's grasp.

"Sleep now." Jarvan said quietly, watching as tears fell down her cheeks. A few moments passed before he could feel her completely relax and fall into a deep slumber. The walk back seemed shorter than it had been to get there. He soon was able to hear his horse's neigh and the sound hooves pounding on the ground. Once the white stallion saw Jarvan approach it visibly calmed, until it smelt Shyvana. Dragons were natural predators to every animal in Runeterra, and his horse couldn't shake the fear instilled inside years of evolution. The horse began to panic more so, until Jarvan placed a hand on its nose gently.

"Shh." He hushed lowly, calming the horse. Gently, he shifted Shyvana to be cradled by right arm as he lifted up onto the horse. Settling in, he wrapped an arm around Shyvana's waist, who rested in front of him, and pulled her into his chest. Grasping the reins he turned his horse around and took a slow trot towards the main path.

His thoughts continued to search for the knowledge he knew about half-dragons. They were rare, he knew that, he also knew that many believed them to be a myth or a legend. The idea of a dragon impregnating a human is an outrageous thought that many people had considered a sin or evil. What powers did half-dragons hold? Could they become a dragon? Taking a quick glance down at the girl below him, he couldn't see any prominent horns or wings. Shyvana seemed to be completely human, besides the light blue skin.

He was once again reminded about the cracks in her hand. A fire that seemed to come from inside of her. Jarvan was then reminded of tales he used to hear about dragons. Some believed that their very blood was liquid flame coursing through them, causing them unspeakable rage. Even now as he held Shyvana, he could feel the heat coming off of her, feeling like a raging campfire of sorts. Could she breathe fire? How did her power rival with mages and wizards?

"Prince Jarvan!" He heard someone yell to him through the dense woods. Turning his head, he saw his best friend, Garen, gallop towards him. Garen's brow was furrowed as he approached, noticing the unusual looking girl in his arms. "Who is this?"

"Shyvana." Jarvan said, his grasp on the girl instinctively growing tighter. Would Garen reject the girl?

"Is she dead?" Garen said, coming closer to examine her. Jarvan shook his head, watching Garen warily.

"No, she's a half-dragon." Garen looked up at him, eyes widened.

"How!? Aren't half-dragons a myth?" Jarvan shook his head again, kicking his horse back into action, suddenly feeling anxious to get Shyvana back to the castle. "Wait Jarvan! Tell me more about the girl." Garen said, his horse coming up next to him.

"I don't know much about her, but she's coming with us to the palace. I promised to keep her safe." Jarvan said defensively. He hadn't considered how others would react to Shyvana. His impulse to trust and accept her came so naturally to him, he hadn't even thought of how she might become dangerous. Trying to remove these thoughts from his head, a reassuring voice spoke of how she wouldn't do that. Shyvana meant no ill-will towards him naturally. She was tired and alone, he told himself, she would only become a true ally.

"She looks to be around Luxanna's age." Garen said, appraising the girl. "Maybe Lux can donate some attire to the poor girl." Jarvan nodded as they continued to ride to the castle. "How do you think your father will react to her?"

"She isn't a threat to Demacia, he should be elated to have such an ally to Demacian forces." Jarvan said, confident in his father's trusting abilities. "Did we catch the Noxian scum?" Garen shook his sadly.

"We think it was Talon. He has a power of the shadows that we can't understand." Garen said, "Why couldn't you have found a girl who is half-shadow, so that maybe we can catch those guys?" Garen joked. Jarvan chuckled and looked down at the fiery red head.

"Well if we have someone who light the shadows, those Noxians will have nowhere to hide." Garen observed how Jarvan looked the girl so affectionately. The girl in his arms seemed to be unaware of the conversation they were having. Garen could only wonder what she was capable of.

As the pair made it back to Demacia, the stables awaiting their tired horses, they received many pointed stares. Jarvan tried to shield Shyvana from their stares, but to no avail they continued to look. It was when he was carrying her inside the palace walls that they were stopped.

"Prince Jarvan, Garen, so nice to have you returned to us!" The commander of the guard said. "I see you have found a straggler." He said, looking curiously down at the slumbering Shyvana. The commander was a man in his mid-forties, blonde hair, grand mustache, and was often known to be a bit of a gossiper.

"Thank you Commander, if you need us, we will be in my father's chambers." Jarvan said, reluctant to give any information about Shyvana. The two men walked side by side towards the grand staircase. Maids, pages, and other staff of the palace looked at the girl as well, curious to why she looked so oddly. As they reached the king's chambers, Jarvan tried to wake up Shyvana.

"Shyvana, I need you to wake up." He gently shook her shoulder, and her eyes snapped open. Burning ruby gazed back at him and Jarvan was taken aback. Earlier today their amber hade was mesmerizing, but this was even more alluring. What had caused the change? Shyvana, fully awake now, pushed away from him and jumped towards the ground. Garen was taken aback as well by the boldness of the young girl. In her more awake state, Jarvan noticed how much more confident she was. Her head held high, and spine completely straight, she looked like she fit for royalty. Her fire red hair was shaggier than it had appeared at first. It looked like she had attempted to cut it herself with broken shears or dull scissors.

"Where are we?" Shyvana asked, glancing up at the two.

"We are the Demacian palace, this is where you'll stay." Shyvana looked around, noting the white marble floor and pillars that decorated the lavish hallway that led to the white wooden door with gold handles on them.

"What has happened to my father?" Shyvana asked, returning her attention back to Jarvan.

"We are going to talk about that with my father." Jarvan said. "Don't worry, only the best will come to him." His promise was empty, unknowing how it would be taken care of, but if it had to be dealt with, Jarvan would deal with the dead dragon himself. Turning towards the door, Jarvan pushed it open, not bothering to knock. Inside, his father sat on a dark mahogany chair, reading over what he assumed to be mission reports or reports on what had been going on in the city. He barely glanced up as they entered.

"Jarvan how nice of you to come back unharmed. I hope next time you will do as your told." The King said dismissively. Jarvan continued to stand in his office, hoping that his father would look up and notice the rarity by his desk. "I mean you are almost eighteen, how can I expect you to take over my position as King if you can't follow a simple task." Finally he looked up exasperated, but as he tilted his head up he saw her. The traditional dark blue Lightshield eyes gazing at blinding ruby ones. "Hello young one." His father said affectionately, just as Jarvan had predicted.

"Hello," Shyvana said in return. "My father has been slain at the hand of another dragon. I need you to take care of my father's body as I instruct you to." Her bold words received a hearty laugh from the King. Shyvana's pupils narrowed at this as her eyes squinted. She had been promised the well-taking of her father, and she intended to get what she was promised. Looking up at Jarvan, she noticed his stoic face. Rage filled her again, and she felt the flames consume her once more. At the sight of fire, the king's laughter died down.

"Feisty one isn't she? Are you a mage?" The king asked, observing her brilliant flames.

"I am a half-dragon." Shyvana stated. The King's mouth dropped at that.

"A half-dragon!? You must be confused youngling. Half-dragons are a myth, you must have been simply born with…" His sentence was cut off by the sudden roar of flames. Shyvana leaped toward the king, the desk the only thing separating them, her form changing into something more monstrous.

"Shyvana!" Jarvan called out, but Garen held him back as flames danced on the royal blue carpet beneath them. The pair looked up to see an armored dragon in the place of Shyvana. Red eyes seethed as she starred at the King's frightful eyes. When picturing dragons, Jarvan had always assumed they would be huge creatures that made the ground tremble as they walked, but Shyvana was no more than the length of a long table and the width of the King's desk.

Ruby scales flashed brilliantly under the grand lighting. Her obsidian claws marred the carpet beneath her and her tail swayed back and forth, like a sharp blade. She was glorious in every way. Her light red horns pointed towards the opposite walls. Her leathery wings were strong and looked tough.

"So you are a half-dragon." The King mused aloud. Shyvana didn't break the stare as the King observed her. "I will admit, I've never seen your species before." The king stood up gracefully from his chair and began to walk towards Shyvana. A snarl formed on her lips and Jarvan was reminded of earlier today. The fear settling into her again. His father kneeled down before Shyvana, looking directly into her eyes. "You are safe here child, we will take care of the arrangements for your father." The king said, a smile gracing his lips. "But," A serious tone filled his voice. "In return, you will vow your loyalty to Demacia, and train to be a part of an elite guard."

Shyvana remained silent, not a word nor a growl was emitted from the timid girl. Suddenly her head looked up to Jarvan. In her dragon form, she seemed frightening and monstrous, but Jarvan couldn't help but stare at her flaming eyes. He gave a faint smile for her. Shyvana looked back towards the King, and suddenly flames erupted around her. The King immediately stepped back and only saw the girl on the floor. She had returned to her original state, clothes untorn. Shyvana looked back towards the King and nodded towards his proposal.

"Please take care of my father." She whispered, before turning back to Jarvan. The King, to Jarvan, seemed to be overjoyed at this prospect.

"Jarvan, please escort Shyvana to the Ilia, and have her washed up. The first Demacian half-dragon should look like royalty." Jarvan only nodded and held out his hand for the young girl. The red haired dragon grabbed it and escorted herself out of the room. Shyvana's mind raced at these colliding thoughts. Her service indebted to Demacia? She had never been a part of a faction or alliance. Her father had always told her she was unique, probably the only of her kind that existed in the world.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the hot bath, Shyvana recollected what had occurred that day. It was late night by the time the head maid, Ilia, an elderly woman with wiry gray hair pinned into a bun, had forced her out of her tattered clothes and into a bath that smelled of roses. The hot water washed away the dirt and grime that had been collected onto her skin over years of running from an unknown source. In the candlelight of the bathroom, her light blue skin seemed to shine and glimmer. For a moment it didn't look unusual or ugly, but unique as her father had told her.<p>

Her father… Just last night as they had been running, he was still with her. Still alive and loving his only daughter. How Shyvana adored her father. A fierce and noble dragon who had taught her everything she knew. He had never left her side even for a moment, but now, he was gone. Everything she had ever had was taken from her. The thief was a black dragon, his obsidian scales blending in with the night sky. He had come out of nowhere, and the only thing she could do was transform and fly into the trees.

She had assumed her father would be right behind her, but instead he was a crumpled corpse in the clearing of the forest. Shyvana could still feel her heart drop to the floor. The wound of his passing still a slice through her heart, and fresh tears welled in her eyes. Would she ever stop crying over his loss? Could she even move on from her devoted father? The only one that had continued to love her even though she was an abomination in every race. Well at least, she had assumed then that she would be alone and casted away, but here she was, in a bath drawn by the maids of a King and Prince.

The Prince. Sinking into the bath she felt her heart flutter from the memory of him. Jet black hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. At first glance and during her mourning, she remembered how she assumed he was there for her father. To steal his skin or talons, but instead he was just interested in her. Jarvan the Prince was lean, but muscular, he had immaculate cheek and jaw bones. Shyvana had always found humans to be grotesque creatures, always stealing and filled with greed, but the Prince was so much different. He didn't attack her or mean her any harm, but instead held out a hand.

A small smile crept onto her face as she remembered his arms cradling them as they rode from the forest. Would he continue to look at her with such fascination? What did he think when she transformed into a dragon? Did he see her as a monster like most humans did? Or was he fascinated like when she was alit with flame. Oh how she wished to know what he was thinking.

What would her father have thought of Jarvan? Would he see the potential in the human? Shyvana's father had obviously found humans interesting since he had mated with one to create her, but he was a prince. One that ruled over a vast majority of humans, and dictated what was okay, and what should be outlawed. She was one of those things that was okay.

"Miss Shyvana," She heard from behind the door. Turning she looked to see the kind of face of the elderly Ilia. "Are you finish with your bath?" Shyvana nodded, and made her way out of the tub. Ilia brought a white towel to wrap around her torso. Shyvana looked down and grimaced at the contrast of the white towel to her blue skin. Everyone here was white, and had certain features. Shyvana felt too broad, with too many curves, and too tall. Shaking her head, she let go of her silly insecurities. Dragons didn't care about their looks.

"Have you ever had a haircut?" Ilia asked.

"I cut my own hair." Shyvana said. In the mirror, she could see Ilia 'tsk' at the state of her hair. Shyvana knew that her hair was wild and tangled, cut at even angles and sides, the big curls almost seeming too voluptuous.

"Not anymore you don't. As part of the Elite Guard, I will groom you instead, you will look proper." Ilia said, grabbing a pair of shears and she took Shyvana's curls. Shyvana watched as brilliant red tresses fell to the white marble floor.

"If I'm going to be fighting for the Elite Guard, why do I need to look good?" Ilia continued to cut into her mane, leaving no strand untouched.

"You don't want hair all over your face while you're fighting do you?"

"I can pull it back, can't I?"

"You won't have time to pull it back in the middle of battle."

"I like my hair the way it is." Shyvana said, pulling her hair out of the woman's grasp. Ilia sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I won't cut it too short, just enough to where it can grow evenly." Shyvana glared at her through the mirror. "And from now on, I'll only trim it a little bit, so it can be even." Shyvana glared more, but released her hair. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to take care of your hair?"

"My mother died during childbirth." Shyvana said, looking down at her clean hands.

"Well then I'll teach you." Ilia said, "I'll teach you about everything there is to know about being a part of the Demacian court."

"What do I need to know?" Shyvana asked, her curiosity peaking. "Don't I just need to fight?"

"Well there's being polite, eating correctly, knowing how to be courteous, delegations, and all other prevalent actions." Ilia looked down at the confused girl and gave a small smile. "You wouldn't want to embarrass the Prince now, would you?" Shyvana shook her head furiously. She owed him her life, she realized, without him she would probably be wandering the forest alone, cold and depressed. Ilia stopped cutting her hair suddenly, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ilia?" Shyvana asked, turning to look at her.

"Don't fall in love with the Prince my dear." The elderly woman said, her clouded irises serious. "He is coming of age in a few years, and young and charming ladies he will be wedded away too, so that Demacia will have a King and Queen." Shyvana was surprised by these words. She had learned from her father about how government works, Kings and Queens, Prince and Princesses, she knew the arrangement. It had slipped her mind that the same would apply to Jarvan. Cursing her own stupidity she turned around in the chair.

"Half-dragons aren't meant to be loved Ilia." Shyvana said, bitterness in her voice. Ilia looked sadly down at Shyvana, remorse at crushing any hope the young girl had for Jarvan. "I suppose I will just serve in his guard." Shyvana said, determination in her voice.

At that moment, she decided to protect Jarvan at all costs. To repay the debt for saving her life, and also for herself, to be his savior. Shyvana also vowed to seek vengeance on the dragon that slayed her father. Shyvana refused to go into history being known as the first Demacian half-dragon. She would be known as Shyvana, the Half-Dragon. Proud to show how unique she truly was, and how she would show Runeterra who they should fear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed! Fav, follow, review, the whole jazz! Feel free to ask any questions, I'm hoping to hear some feedback for this story!**_


	2. Black

_**A/N: Second chapter! I'm sorry this took FOREVER, but I had some vacationing to partake in and it was well worth it. This chapter isn't my best work, but it is my work nonetheless. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>As training continued, Jarvan noticed one peculiar thing about Shyvana: her eyes always varied from amber to crimson. They were a steely chestnut when she would walk through the dining hall, with her silence dancing on closed lips. In battle, her eyes were as crimson as the blood she spilt, lips parted with rage.<p>

The combatants she faced started off as random pages, then knights in training, and at this moment she faced one of the palace guards. Jarvan had expected her to falter at some point, show some weakness, but she never showed any, not a bead of sweat falling from her forehead or a hesitancy in her limbs. Shyvana fought with control and grace, an attack style similar to a lioness.

With every opponent he set against her, she would start off with the same routine. First, Shyvana would stand there, her golden eyes disinterested in the prey set before her. Then as the victim would pull out his sword, her eyes would turn to a darker dusk, resembling the setting sun. A smirk would creep onto her lips as the flames would seep through her blue skin. The knight would charge, Shyvana would side step, then dodge, and parry, and only after the knight was exhausted would she allow herself to go onto offense. Her eyes burning red and her fangs bared for the kill. Screams of terror leapt from the throats of the attacked, but Jarvan wouldn't stop her.

He was enthralled with her. Shyvana was everything that made a predator. Danger emanated from her every pore and he, in his own fascination, felt that danger frighten him as well. And as the fight continued on, her savagery would only increase. "Shyvana!" He would call out when he felt that she had been consumed by her animal instincts. His voice would somehow reach her through the thick haze of her mind. Shyvana would still just for a moment, but enough to time to allow the soldier would to leap to his feet and make his way from the training grounds. In her routine, it also involved the Prince making his way towards her, the gold flecks of his armor reaching past her blood-stained eyes. Growling she would return to her normal self, deciphering who was friend or foe.

"I'm sorry," she would murmur. Jarvan would only smirk and comment on the need for a more worthy opponent. Shyvana would then stand, holding herself proudly, refusing to show how easily it was for her to lose control. The line between her human, rational mind and her dragon mind was fine and easily crossed. While she had the power to totally be consumed by it, to transcend into her final form, it also became more difficult to control and analyze, so she had refrained, fearing that she would allow herself to kill.

Late at night, after her recent training, she was sitting at the lavish dining table, candles dimly lighting the luxurious hallway. The table had a royal blue table cloth with gold embellishments set upon it, crystal dinnerware was placed elegantly across the table for those who came in late to the feast. The entirety of the room's color scheme was contrasted by the innocent half-dragon, only making her stand more out of place.

The palace's seamstresses had given up on outfits with sleeves for her, since she always destroyed them, and now she was adorning a bright red tunic, without sleeves, that reached mid-thigh, and black tights that contrasted with her blue skin, which was a healthy color that evening from a day spent outside in the sun. Brilliant ruby curls cascaded down her shoulders toward her lower back. Shyvana had her hair restrained for most the day and it felt freeing to let it down for once.

As the redhead sat at the dining table, she ate her late supper slowly, trying to practice self-restraint in all aspects. Shyvana figured that the more control she had over her actions, the more she would be able to be precise in battle. Raising a spoonful of the hearty soup to her lips, her fingers trembled slightly from the self-restraint. The other men and women sitting down watched her silently, questioning her movements as they usually did. They had all concluded that she was acting more strangely as of late.

It had been a month since Shyvana had moved into the palace, and she had grown accustomed to the starring. No one had asked who she was, why she was there, or anything really. The only person who even attempted conversation with her, was the gentle Prince. Sighing at the thought of him, she picked up her glass of water. The more she thought of him, the more she would lose time at practicing. She needed to focus on one thing, and that was to become the best she could be.

Holding the glass of water, she figured it was now time to see if any of the restraint practices had come in handy. Focusing on allowing some heat to resonate in her palms, but not enough to where the glass would heat and shatter. Her eyes were intent on the water within, small bubbles forming at the bottom, as some molecules began to form into their gaseous compound. A slow grin grew on her face as she watched the water heat up gradually, but no flames were present on her wrists.

"Good evening, Shyvana!" A voice said behind her. Startled, flames shot up from her hands and loud crack resonated through the air. Silence fell in the hall as the shattered glass fell to the floor. Flushing, Shyvana quickly bent her head and went to carefully pick up the tiny pieces.

"Oh, sorry." Jarvan said next to her, helping her gather the small fragments. "I shouldn't sneak up on you like that, eh?" He gave a small chuckle at his response. Shyvana remained silent, blushing from embarrassment at being snuck upon.

"I shouldn't have my guard down." Shyvana said, glancing up at him. Instantaneously her eyes locked with his. Stormy blue eyes locked down hers as they transitioned from their crisp auburn to a melting crimson. Jarvan watched the development with fascination, wondering what the trigger could be. He found himself fascinated with the bleeding red enveloping her irises so aggressively. Shyvana was beginning to become aware of the situation at hand. Their faces only inches away from each other, she could smell his breath, see the scrutiny in his eyes, feel the heat coming off his body, in a second she stood up rigidly. Shyvana disengaged herself from the situation, making a point to not look him in the eyes and focus on the meal in front of her.

"Anyways," Jarvan said, noting her sudden distance. "We are meeting with Garen and Lux tomorrow, you can begin training with them as well. You should be up for the challenge." He gave her a smirk, before walking away to the head of the table, to join his father and the other nobles residing in the castle.

Shyvana nodded, her eyes intent on her hands. She wondered how powerful Garen and Lux were. What weapons did they fight with? How many battles had they won? Garen looked to be a very able-bodied soldier, one of the few of Jarvan's circle of friends that she found highly interesting. Shyvana knew nothing of Luxanna. From what she had heard, Lux was considered to be one of the upcoming mages of Demacia, nothing less of the Crownguards.

Shyvana had been told by Jarvan numerous times that she was impressive, a noble addition to the Demacian forces. She sighed solemnly, hoping that he was right. In her father's presence, she had never questioned herself, but here? Every left corner made her unsure of herself. Since the moment she was born, many people had told her how much she had soiled the dragon's name. Screaming that she wasn't worthy.

Now that she was in Demacia, all she wanted to do was show everybody how powerful she could really be. To show that half-dragons were more than an abomination. Growling, she clutched at the fork in her hand. With a steely resolve, Shyvana renewed her vows to become the strongest she could be.

* * *

><p>Shyvana was awakened early in the morning. The rising sunlight poured into the sparse bedroom. Instead of the other lavish bedrooms of the castle, Shyvana had kept hers bare and devoid of any personal belongings. The only furniture inside was the four-poster bed and walnut dresser. The reason for such a lack of personal items was mainly because she came to the palace with nothing. The only piece of clothing she had owned was promptly thrown away on her arrival. Shyvana also didn't view the room as her own. Being accepted into a warm home, or anywhere really, was unknown to her. For years she had grown accustomed to coming home to a cave or the high tops of the trees. Shyvana didn't need a luxurious place to sleep, she didn't even need a bed really.<p>

And as light greeted her eyelids, she could only groan at how comfortable the soft down mattress beneath her felt. She had never felt so relaxed and at ease with the world, and when Shyvana sat up, she felt truly rested. Her excitement began to rise as she realized that today she would be fighting actual warriors of Demacia. People who Jarvan considered, the best of the best.

At this thought, she took a glance over to the battle armor that was made for her specifically. The armory and seamstresses had asked what she wanted to wear. Not knowing what her choices were or how she wanted to present herself, she went for basic silver plated armor. The seamstresses gave her black shirts and pants to wear underneath it, but it seemed overly too simple. When she was a dragon, her scales served as much better armor than this common metal would. Scales were superior in almost every way to common chain mail and plates, they also were dazzlingly beautiful. Shyvana took pride in the colors of her own scales, a dark garnet color, with golden outlines.

As she began dressing herself for the day of training, she felt entirely too heavy and too clumsy in the armor. In the mirror, the silver of the armor contrasted vastly with her blue skin. Everyone in the castle had been so _human_, compared to her oddities. It was clear they thought of her as odd, or even disgusting, their pointed glances proved as much. They would pass her in the hall, eyes squinted, lips pursed, and face full of judgment. Shyvana was beginning to learn ignore them, but not even her scales could protect her against their looks.

Taking a deep breath and smothering her insecurities, she clasped together the pieces of armor. Ilia had left a brush and some hair ties on the dresser. Her large red curls refused to be brushed, so Shyvana used two or three hair ties to from a low ponytail. Feeling like her appearance was adequate, she left her room, heading towards the large dining hall. The castle corridors were either completely empty or packed, and to Shyvana's displeasure, this morning they were filled with envoys and advisors from all over Demacia.

Their feet swarmed the royal blue carpet, while their bodies encompassed the rather wide white walled-corridor. The sun's light filtered through the arch ways, shining beautifully on the golden motif design decorating the ceiling. Paintings of the Lightshield family and their accomplices filtered through the hallway, and Shyvana often caught herself staring at them. The Lightshield family had a very similar look, dark hair, blue eyes, strong jaw bones, and the like. Shyvana then came across the fair-haired Crownguards. It was a new portrait, one that consisted of the two youngest, Garen and Luxanna. Garen looked handsome enough, broad shoulders, strong build, light auburn hair and bright blue eyes. His sister, Luxanna, on the other hand, looked too delicate, with pale blonde hair and innocent eyes. Shyvana couldn't help, but feel her insecurities come to life again.

Scowling inwardly, Shyvana quickened her pace towards the dining hall. What did it matter if she was blue? Why should she be concerned with her large legs and broad shoulders? Half-humans and half-dragons weren't meant to be slender and delicate. They were meant to be dangerous and… unique. Shyvana wasn't recruited into the Elite Guard because she was beautiful. Glancing down at her inhumanly sharp nails, she felt pride well in her. She would show them all how deadly she could be.

Reaching the lavish dining hall, Shyvana quickly veered to right door that lead to the training fields. Outside, in the fresh air, Shyvana felt alive once more. The stuffy castle air wasn't something she enjoyed. Sighing disappointedly, she felt herself reminiscing about the days when she learned how to fly with her father in the Freljord mountains. The first time she propelled her wings into the air for takeoff, she felt unstoppable. Her father had always been her biggest supporter, and when Shyvana had taken flight for the first time, he couldn't have been more ecstatic. She felt herself regretting how she took those moments for granted, her skin longing for the cold winter air. The one thing she loved about being an outcast was always being free to roam as she pleased. Shyvana took a moment to glance at the palace, noting how it confined her to the grounds of Demacia. Maybe one day she would be able to fly away from here, and find her true place in the world.

"Shyvana!" She heard Jarvan call out. Giving one last look to the palace, she raced forward, ignoring the clunky armor she was bound to. In front of her, Jarvan stood proud and tall, golden armor fastened at his limbs and chest, and he looked as regal as ever. Next to him was the brother and sister from the paintings. They looked even more beautiful and, well, royal, in person. Their golden hair shining brightly in the sun. Their bright blue, gold, and white outfits screamed of Demacia, and Shyvana couldn't help, but feel awkward. She grew self-conscious of her plain armor that didn't represent her or the nation that had graciously taken her in. Growling at her silliness, she marched forward, standing proudly and confidently, trying to summon back the courage she had when she was on the run with her father.

In a high pitched voice that Shyvana had been unaccustomed to, the girl next to Jarvan squeaked, "Hello Shyvana! Welcome to Demacia!" The girl, who Shyvana recognized as Luxanna from the painting, enveloped Shyvana in a hug. Grimacing Shyvana lifted up a small hand to pat her back reassuringly.

"Shyvana," Garen said, his tone brisk. "Nice to see you again." Lux released her hold and took a step back. Shyvana allowed herself to take a moment to nod at Garen, before averting her attention to Jarvan in front of her. Jarvan gave her a polite smile before gesturing to the dusty clearing in front of them. A few mismatched trees surrounded the dirt, making the illusion of an encampment of sorts.

"This is where we will train today." Jarvan said, ushering for them to follow him. "Now Shyvana, I don't want you to hold back today." Jarvan said, tossing back a smile, his eyes filled with mirth. Shyvana felt her heart flutter like it had been the past few days. Much to her dismay, the Prince, somehow, could unravel her tightly woven walls, and she wasn't someone to be so undefended. Scowling, she made her way into the training grounds. Lux skipped lightly into the center of the training grounds, her free flowing blonde hair bouncing behind her. Holding out a silver baton, with two glowing spheres at the ends, she twirled it and released a ball of light directly at Shyvana.

Shyvana stared at it for a moment, not sure if the light was dangerous, but after a moment the light exploded, and Shyvana felt the impact on her cheeks and hands. "What are you doing?" Shyvana cried out, eyes glaring at Lux. The blonde only giggled before sending out another ball of light, anticipating it, Shyvana clumsily dodged to the side. Growling at the inconvenient armor, she did her best to summon the fire from within. To her disapproval, the silver gauntlets only began to heat up, refusing to release any of her own abilities.

Lux seemed to realize this and decided to take advantage of it. Continuing to send out abilities that impaired Shyvana's vision and blind her, Lux had the feeling she would win. Jarvan and Garen were almost certain of this as well as they watched. Jarvan furrowed his brow at Shyvana's amateur actions, his mind wondering why she was holding back on Lux. A brilliant flame lashed out suddenly, and Jarvan gave a smirk as he watched Shyvana's bright red hair blend in with the flames trying to leap out of the armor that contained them.

"It's her armor." Garen said, analyzing the fight. "The silver armor is forged to not be flammable, or allow easy ventilation, preventing her abilities." Jarvan looked over to her gauntlets, and noted the red glow of the armor, preventing any fire to be released.

"I'll talk to my father to get some new armor prepared." Jarvan said and watched Shyvana move around in the bulky armor, her frame unsuited to the improperly made attire. Lux landed one of her weak snares on Shyvana, a move that was still under experiment, but seemed to be improving rapidly. A low growl could be heard from Shyvana as she quickly unfastened and removed the heavy armor, while in place. Wearing only black cloth attire, Shyvana was finally able to meet her full potential. In an eruption of flames, the sleeves of her shirt quickly disintegrated as the flames consumed her arms.

Lux seemed apprehensive now, not expecting the power emanating from the red head in front of her. Twirling her baton and taking a step back, Lux placed a shield on herself, hoping that Shyvana wasn't as threatening as she looked. Jarvan saw the half-dragon's smirk though, one full of menace and revenge. Sharpened teeth began to appear as she snarled out and rushed towards the blonde, flames swirling around her midriff. Lunging forward, a blaze surrounding her figure, as Luz gave a screech.

In a blur of movement, Garen was suddenly in front Shyvana, blocking her with an armored forearm. His teeth ground into together as Shyvana quickly disengaged, gathering space between them. Under the protection of her brother, Lux quickly moved out of the area and into the safety outside of the dirt arena. Garen glared down at the young girl in front of him. Her eyes were blood red, glowing like crimson . Garen knew about the dragon she hid inside of herself, and at moment it could come out like a lion with its teeth barred. Raising his sword, he charged forward.

To Jarvan's surprise, Shyvana didn't try to maneuver out of the way, but instead ran full force at Garen as well. Her ruby red hair almost as bright as the flames she held, whipped forward as bare skin met Garen's steel blade. Molten fire spewed from her hands as she continued to send punches in his direction. Garen did his best to dodge the flames, but the singing of his facial hair and skin was becoming too painful. Lifting his blade in the air, he swung it at Shyvana, hitting her full in the face. Her neck jerked back as she sprawled on the floor.

Jarvan glared at his friend in disapproval. Shyvana struggled on the ground for a moment. Lux next to him grasped at his arm instinctively, "Is she alright?" The young heiress asked. Jarvan looked down at her blue and back to the unique girl who struggled in the dirt. Suddenly flames surrounding her, and through the inferno burst through a mighty dragon, bathed in red and gold scales. Lux gasped audibly at this, and glanced up at Jarvan, who had a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

Shivers were sent up the young Crownguard as she heard an unrecognizable voice, "_Tremble before the power of a dragon_." Lux watched as Shyvana dove in, her vicious talons clawing at Garen's armor. Fire seemed to erupt from the ground as Shyvana walked, as if it responded to the quaking ferocity of her dragon form.

"Prince Jarvan!" Lux cried as Shyvana sent Garen onto his back in a fell swoop. "Aren't you going to do something?" Jarvan reluctantly removed his gaze from the amusing sight of his best friend being pummeled.

Nonchalantly, Jarvan gave a crooked grin towards Lux. "Garen knew what he was up against before he intervened." Turning his attention back towards the fight, and murmured under his breath "Just be lucky it wasn't you." Lux scowled at this. She was strong enough to fend for herself! But as she watched as Shyvana landed another blow on Garen, she knew that Jarvan was probably right.

Jarvan was enthralled with it all. Shyvana had surprised him today in all unexpected ways. The way she was bold in battle and never faltered. She wasn't hesitant or overthinking her actions, but instead acted on instinct. Garen was an excellent swordsman who had surpassed their peers in numerous ways, but Shyvana, untrained and unknown to his skill, was giving him a hard time. His surprise turned into shock when suddenly Shyvana was consumed by her flames and was transformed into her human self.

Shyvana was always very unaware in her dragon state. Another persona seemed to consume her when her flames did, and whenever she became herself again, she was exhausted. Collapsing on the ground, she felt herself pant heavily, wearily watching Garen stand over her, claiming his victory. Disappointment filled her when she noticed that he didn't even have a dent in his armor. Looking over at Jarvan to see his reaction, surprised by how much she craved his approval, and another shock when she realized how ecstatic she was to see a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Well done Shyvana!" He boomed. In that moment he looked glorious, the true definition of what a prince should look like. Gallantly striding towards her in glistening gold armor, with a confidence and regality that rivaled one of his father, the king. His blue eyes glimmered with mirth as he continued to make his way towards her, and Shyvana managed to give him a smile before darkness took over her vision, and passed out.

* * *

><p>Shyvana was awoken in her chambers, pale moonlight spilling through the window to her left. Sighing she sat up, placing a hand on her head and scowling at her weakness. She couldn't believe that she had lost consciousness. That only occurred when she was first learning how to control her dragon form, and now that she was moving into adolescence she should be growing stronger.<p>

Snarling, she ripped the blankets off of her and grabbed the nearest red tunic and black tights and dressed herself accordingly. Not bother to restrain her tousled ruby curls she exited the room, fuming. The idea of becoming weaker wasn't an option for her. She was a stranger in the palace, and if she couldn't show her worth she would be tossed back into the streets! And who would protect her then?

Her inner thoughts crazed as she roamed the palace hallways. She was claiming to be this overwhelming bestial fighter, and yet she passed out from her own techniques? Dragons aren't weak! Growling, she continued to stomp through the halls, no longer caring if anyone heard her curses. She would prove to Demacia and herself that she was more than just a young, orphan girl.

Fire spewed from her limbs, the corridor receiving small burn marks as she continued to walk. And as she reared a corner, she was greeted with a blast of cold air. Scorching red eyes trailed down the icy hallway, instinctively she followed it. The door to the gardens was left wide opened. Taking it as a sign to follow, she exited the palace, and relished in the night air. Being outside made her feel alive and almost more deadly. The open sky was inviting to her dragon instincts, taunting her to fly upward.

The rich oxygen spurned her fire and she could feel it traveling up her skin, towards the base of her neck, then igniting her hair. Biting her lip, she felt the thrill of her power fill her. Gasping, her nostrils flared, eyes opening with alarm as she smelt her prey. An animal wasn't far from here, it had been so long since she had hunted for herself. Whether a deer or small squirrel, she longed for the chase.

Bounding off, she sniffed the air, tracking down her target of attack. The gardens rushed passed her as she made her ways into the foliage near the forest. The night was young, the moon signaling it was past midnight, and the nocturnal animals would be waking up to begin their hunt. Noticing the small glowing aura radiating off of her, she recalled the flames that danced rhythmically around her limbs, so as not to frighten her target... yet. Then she could smell the blood, stilling by a bush she waited, to see if it would come near. Glowing, crimson eyes peered out of the bush, and as Shyvana waited, she felt a sense of dread creep over her.

The smell of the creature's blood became more potent, signaling that it was coming closer towards her, until her acute senses smelt the death of the creature. She didn't smell or hear any other creatures around the area. Slinking back into the dense foliage to camouflage herself, she looked around, trying to sense any predators in the area. She was near a small forest clearing that was near the river that separated Demacia form other neighboring countries. Moonlight spilled into it, lighting the pale leaves that were turning into their crisp autumn form.

The dread continued to freeze over her. Even the previous scent of blood had begun to dissipate at an alarming rate. Shyvana tried to think rationally of what it could be. Could she have imagined the whole thing? Perhaps her sense had heightened to a drastic point and now they were wearing off? Or maybe-

"_I know you're out there.._." Shyvana's blood chilled as a dark voice ran through the night, like steel on a stone. Fear stilled her, her breaths becoming shallow and goose bumps raising with adrenaline, it was such a familiar voice, one that haunted her nightmares. "_Come on out inbred_." Tears pricked her eyes as she realized she was helpless. No one knew she was out here, and no one would be up for hours.

A loud roaring came a moment later as blue flames ignited the grass and foliage around her. Screaming, Shyvana bounded off, avoiding the harmful fire. Glaring at the dragon in front of her, black scales blending into the night sky, almost impossible to see if it weren't for the scorching blood red eyes. Pearly white teeth came to view as it seemed that the dragon was smirking at her. It was impossible for her to seem intimidating compared to the monstrosity before her. Cocking his head to the side, the dragon seemed to size her up, as if she was different than the last time he saw her.

"_There you are_..." He purred. She grimaced at how cavalier he sounded, as if she was just a pesky thing in his life. "_Tonight I will end you, once and for all_." Blue flames shout of his mouth once again. Shyvana ran in the opposite direction, dodging the fire as it neared her. Summoning her own fire, red and beautiful, she encased herself in it, draping it around her like a protective cloak.

"You killed my father!" She screamed at him. Rage building inside of her as she continued to seethe. "Tonight, this is the end for you!" Tonight she would avenge her father, and tonight she would prove to dragons everywhere that she wasn't one to be toyed with.

"_Do not assume, young one_," The dragon said mysteriously in the night sky, blending in so effortlessly. "_That you even have a sliver of power to fight me."_ Shyvana growled, and surrounded herself in the familiar, blinding inferno. Shyvana gasped in pleasure as she felt her wings unfurl, her talons emerge, limbs elongate, scales envelop her, and the all-too familiar dragon instinct filling her. Her only thoughts focusing on the intent to destroy the murderer in her presence.

"_Behold my true form_," Shyvana roared, fury filling her as she lunged in for the attack. Golden, red flames burst beside her, lighting the night sky. Blue flames came out in in contrast, flickering against the green grass. The fire danced sinfully around, blending and fighting at their own pace. Shyvana stared into the dark eyes of her nemesis. His eyes were confident and cold, colder than any flame could melt.

In a movement that was too quick for eyes to comprehend, he lunged for her. Talons splayed as they reached for her throat. Shyvana roared as she felt the sharp claws tug at her scales and rip through her protective skin. Her own blaze seemed to retreat instinctively to protect the injured dragon. A dark laugh penetrated the thundering of the combustion. Fear dripped icily within her veins as she realized that she wouldn't be able to defeat the dragon that killed her father.

The darker dragon seemed to sense this, his already cool eyes turning malicious as he moved in for the kill. Shyvana did her best to move out of the way, finding cover from the massive fireball heading her way. Panic began to settle in her, and how she wished she had just stayed in bed and rested. Scowling inwardly at herself at her headstrong nature that always got into trouble.

"_You can't hide from me_." The dragon's voice cut at her like knives, and raw fear settled over her. She knew she couldn't hide, and she would be leaving Demacia as quickly as she arrived. Slowly, she felt herself return to her human form, which meant she was in her most weakened state. Groaning, she moved from the dense foliage out into the clearing so that she could be seen before she was killed. Shyvana couldn't believe she would go down so easily like this, but refused to be seen as a coward. Staring at her dirt stained hands, she came up with an idea that if she could summon the last of her energy to distract him, she could possibly try to escape. It would be risky, and practically impossible, but it was her only option.

"_Come out, come out.._." He purred. Snarling, Shyvana got up onto her forearms and knees. Pushing the red curls out of her hair, she did her best to summon the last of her energy. Before she could even, concentrate on finding her power, the long obsidian tail hit her in the face, sending her sprawling onto her back. On her back, she stared up at the night sky, starring at what once allured her.

"Shyvana!" A voice cried from the distance. She heard the roar of the dragon before she felt the tremors of the ground. A body from the darkness behind her shot forward, attacking the dragon head on. Shyvana felt breathless at first, before a wave of relief fell over her as she knew that she was going to be safe. Leathery wings thrashed at the ground, and Shyvana watched as the Prince thwarted the attacks sent her way. He only wore a ragged t-shirt and loose pants, but he was sufficient enough with his lance to stop the dragon.

A glare was cast down at her, before the dragon lifted into the sky, traveling back to wherever it came from. Shyvana struggled to remain conscious, her energy sapped, but still she could feel the ground below her. Jarvan dashed to her side, her safety the only concern on his mind. How did she get out? Where had that dragon come from? Shyvana looked up at him meekly, a small smile of gratitude on her face. Jarvan lifted her up into his arms protectively. Even though she was frightening, and almost like an uncaged animal at some point, at that moment she seemed serene, like an injured child. Cradled in his arms, she slowly drifted off into her unconsciousness.

Jarvan analyzed the scenery around him, analyzing for any potential threats to the vulnerable girl in his arms. Assessing that they were safe, he moved quickly back to the castle. The images of the terrifying dragon in his mind, and he was surprised at his own boldness. In the heat of battle, Jarvan felt like his body was moving on his own. His instincts pulled him to jump in and suffer the deadly burns of the dragon, to insure Shyvana's safety. Even now as the sting of the burns traveling up his arms and on his face, he didn't really mind as long as she was safe.

He still couldn't shake the feeling of saving Shyvana. Déjà vu spread over him as he starred down at the fragile half-dragon in his arms, remembering the morning he first saved her. A smile spread to his lips that it was probably the most rewarding feeling. Saving her, that is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed, if you have any questions let me know. Please review, fav, follow! **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested let me know! THank you!**_


	3. White

_**A/N: Third Chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy, and thank you ImaginaryEngineer for being my amazing new beta! I'm sorry these chapters aren't coming out that much faster, but with school and work I sometimes find my attention is torn by multiple things. If you guys have any questions at all, please feel free to ask and all that! I've heard amazing feedback from guests and users alike so please keep it coming!**_

* * *

><p>Mumbled voices started to fill her thoughts. Slowly Shyvana began to wake up, her mind registering the smells and noises around her. She felt like large rocks had been placed on her limbs and her eyelids had been glued down. Struggling to come to full consciousness, the past events slowly filled her mind as well. A black dragon that killed her father had broken into Demacian city limits to destroy her. She had fought him off as well as she could, but she wasn't strong enough. Jarvan. His name came to mind and her eyes snapped open looking for the man who had saved her twice now.<p>

Her vision was blurred s she tried to differentiate the shapes into people or objects. To her right was a nurse, who was bandaging her arm as a fresh I.V. was put into place. Her smile was soothing, and Shyvana sighed out of content from the pleasant numbness of her body. To her left was the Prince. He was engaged in conversation with another nurse, his words spilling from his mouth in frantic fragments. Shyvana had trouble deciphering what he was talking about, but she was too comfortable to really care.

"Hello, my dear." The elderly nurse next to her said. Shyvana diverted her attention to her, and felt reassured by her big smile. "You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good." Shyvana whispered, still exhausted from her injuries. She slowly started to see clearly the image of the woman tending to her as her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. She had pearl white hair and clouded blue irises, a common Demacian trait. She was dressed in white scrubs, with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Shyvana?" Jarvan asked, his voice interrupting their conversation. From his view, Shyvana looked to be pretty banged up. Her irises were a pale autumn, she had bandages covering her arms, legs, and forehead, and a larger one placed on her neck. Her usual healthy blue skin, was now pale and devoid from any vibrancy. The nurses hadn't had time to wash out the blood matted onto her hair, so they had piled it on top of her head. Jarvan ushered the nurses out of the room as Shyvana turned to look at him, her tired eyes which seemed to begin to doze off once more.

"Thank you." She said weakly. Jarvan smiled and brushed a small wisp of red hair away from her face.

"Don't worry about it." Shyvana smiled, slowly closing her eyes. "Shyvana," He said, shaking her shoulder gently to wake her. She struggled to open her eyes, still exhausted from the battle that had transpired. "Who was that dragon?" He asked, his voice urgent.

"I don't know his name." Shyvana whispered, her eyelids dropping. "He…" she paused, struggling to get her words out. "Killed my father." She drifted off, her exhaustion taking over her. Jarvan frowned. Seeing Shyvana this tired was disheartening. Not only that, Demacia's defenses have failed, not being able to guard against these kinds of attacks

The elderly nurse that had been waiting at the door, noticed the poor girl slipping into a deep sleep once more. She made her way over to them, tugging at Jarvan's sleeve, "The young girl needs to rest. Her body is experiencing the same wounds a warrior would have coming back from a war."

Jarvan reluctantly moved away from her bedside and walked outside the infirmary room. His mind still playing the events that had occurred in the past eight hours, from Shyvana's terrified face to the fearsome dragon that towered over her. How could the guards let something so monstrous slip past their defenses? He had promised that he would protect Shyvana!

"Prince Jarvan." A shy steward called him out. The impatient seventeen year-old looked down at the young boy who was hesitantly handing him a piece of paper. "Your father requests that you visit his chambers immediately." Jarvan read the message before nodding and made his way from the palace infirmary towards his father's chambers.

* * *

><p>The King was informed of such the events early earlier in the morning. He was notified of the half-dragon's medical status as well as his son's. The King had been in no mood for such news, at first he was furious that they had a lack of defense. His thoughts roamed to the idea that Shyvana may have lead the dragon here, but those ideas lost some momentum when he heard of her injuries. Would she be a future threat to the safety of Demacia?<p>

It wasn't long until he heard the heavy footsteps echoing from the hall, Jarvan has finally arrived. Adjusting his position, he faced the door as Jarvan entered the room. The King ushered for him to sit down in one of the lavish, leather lounge chairs. Jarvan sat down, irked by how casual his father looked. The pair stared at each other for a moment, the Prince analyzing his father's rigid posture, while the King addressed his son's exhausted expression. "So explain to me what happened last night." The King said after a moment of silence, offering his son a cup of tea

"A dragon broke into the castle walls! She could have been killed!" Jarvan said, his frustration growing at the tranquil setting. His grouchy mood, could also have been caused by the lack of sleep.

"Besides the girl, who else was there with you?" The King asked, brushing off his ill-tempered words, and took back the cup of tea, and took a sip for himself.

"I was alone. The dragon seemed too surprised by my actions to further his assault." Jarvan said, sitting back in his seat, one knee pulled up to his chest, and his head resting on his fist.

"How did you know that the young girl was in trouble then?" Jarvan froze at his words. He had been focused on the main events of the night, but had ignored the beginning. How had he known?

"I woke up feeling like something was off," Jarvan murmured, trying to recollect the moments before he raced into action.

"And you decided to roam outside, far into the woods, on a feeling?" The King's suspicious tone didn't go unnoticed. Glaring, Jarvan retorted back.

"Well it's a good thing I did, father. She would have been dead otherwise!" Raising an eyebrow, the King set down his cup.

"But how did you know Jarvan? How did you know she was in danger?" The king said in a very serious tone. Jarvan was speechless. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. It was almost as if his body had sent him into action, leading him towards her dire situation.

"I don't know." Jarvan whispered, staring at his palm.

"When you first found her, how did you know she was there?" Jarvan's eyes flew up to his. What was the meaning behind these questions? Was he trying to suggest that he snuck Shyvana into the castle?

"I was looking for the Noxian thief!" Jarvan retorted, his pupils narrowing. His father didn't say anything, but looked down at the tea cup in his hand. Jarvan felt fury flow through him. Why was his father accusing him of such things? "Finding Shyvana last night was just an instinct that I followed, nothing more!"

"All I'm saying that it is very suspicious Jarvan." His father said, trying to speak reason into his son. "We have no idea if this girl can be trustworthy or what she is capable of." Jarvan was stunned at the bluntness his father has just displayed.

"You think that Shyvana wants to bring harm to Demacia?" Jarvan asked, exasperated. He felt like laughing for a moment, knowing how determined Shyvana was to bring honor to herself and Demacia. She had been nothing, but loyal!

"I'm saying that it is a possibility." The king said. Jarvan let out a dark, agitated laugh.

Jarvan made his exit after this, finding his father insufferable at this point. While he did find his ideas ludicrous, one stuck with him. What woke him up last night? A part of his mind acknowledged that something else had lead him to find Shyvana, to help her, but how was the possible?

Silence echoed throughout at the room, not even the sound of whirring machines could be heard. Small blue hands clutched the starchy, white blankets. A grimace crossed the scratched mouth of the girl sitting on the bed. Tears escaped from tightly shut eyes, and stifled sobs rocked her chest. The sun's heat beat down on her neck from the nearby window, but she didn't mind since dragons didn't feel heat. But besides that, she didn't feel anything except for the pain that she had in her heart.

* * *

><p>Shyvana felt her nose start to run, and her eyes burning from the tears that she held back. Her hands starting to numb from her heavy grip on her blanket. She could feel the strain on her knuckles as they slowly started to lose color.<p>

Memories from last night kept replaying in her mind. Those piercing eyes, that sickening voice, and most of all his deafening roar. That roar which haunted her ever since she had been born. His roar was the thing that kept her up in the night, the sound that would send shivers down her spine, but most of all, it was the roar that crippled her down from a mighty half-dragon into a terrified little lizard. How long was she supposed to be scared?

Her sobs were kept at bay for a short while, but as the horrifying dragon roar kept replaying her head, she couldn't hold it back. Shyvana had been so scared last night. She had accepted death, she welcomed it, and now she was still alive to be tormented another day. Sobs racked through her chest and she felt her limbs shaking. Opening her sealed eyelids, through watery eyes, she saw the bandages, the scrapes and scratches, the blood that was still smeared on her skin. Her blood.

Frustration took over her. _I'm so weak_. She wanted to scream, or lash out, or punch something, or anything that would release this frustration. Why was she so weak? Ever since her father died, she had grown weaker. Her strength was reduced faltered, her speed was a fraction of what it used to be, and her flames were dimming. Tears crept down her cheeks as she looked at her hands in horror.

"I'll never be able to defeat him..." Shyvana whispered, the words becoming true as she spoke them. The idea of always being in fear sent her into shocked silence. The tears ebbed and she felt her body still. "No..." She whispered. Her hands instinctively balled into fists. "No!" She shouted. Fire spread around her, filling the room, and scorching the sheets. Nurses rushed in with fire extinguishers and panicked faces, immediately one nurse went to the upset dragoness and checked her for burns. Shyvana cringed at her touch, snatching her arm away violently from the woman. More nurses continued to tug at her, but the more she resisted the more she became violent.

"Shyvana!" The head nurse shouted, grabbing her wrists violently and shoving them down onto the bed. Resisting, Shyvana thrashed around in the bed, furiously kicking her legs at the nurses that amassed to restrain that restrained her. Growling, fire began to exude from her being, igniting the soft cloth that surrounded her. "Fetch me restraints!" The head nurse said, glaring down at Shyvana.

"Release me!" Shyvana screamed glaring back at her, red eyes burning into the old woman's cloudy blue ones. Shyvana felt cold steel manacles surrounding her wrists, shackling her to the bed. Steel belts bound her to the bed, biting into her heated skin. Rage filled her and she screamed in fury. Nurses stepped away, avoiding the flames that lashed out at them. Shyvana's hospital gown began to disintegrate from the intensity of the flames, as well as the surrounding bed and sheets. Even with her violent outburst though, she remained constrained to the bed frame.

The more Shyvana flailed, trying to remove herself from her prison, the more she slipped into the rage filled haze. Shyvana felt herself observing her actions, ones that resembled the temper-tantrum of younger children. Her dragon self wanting to be free, to rip the precious lives out of the nurses who dare restrain her; while, her human self wanting to regain control, to become calm and collected.

And as she fought herself inwardly, both sides of her being, trying to gain control, she slowly felt exhaustion take over her. Her injuries becoming more noticeable and her sore muscles begging for release. The nurses watched empathetically as her violent tantrum slowly subsided. Her eyelids drooping and, finally, sleep overtaking her. The head nurse shook her head and turned to her youngest attendant.

"Warren, please bring the Prince to me." The boy lingered to stare at the dangerous girl in the room, before doing as he was told. Sighing, the head nurse moved in, her heart aching for the girl who was clearly scared. Her fierce ruby eyes had spoken to her in that brief moment. The pain she felt, the horror she experienced, and it must have been so overwhelming.

"Redress her wounds, make sure no additional damage has been done by her outburst." The elderly took a moment to move the red curls that had fallen into her eyes. "I'll be back to be sure she has been taken care of."

* * *

><p>It was late in the day, the sun had just set, and most of the people were retiring to their homes and chambers. The infirmary had been filled with a few nurses to monitor patients as the night continued on. Rain had presented itself on this night to represent the upcoming fall. The small droplets would hit hitting the window rhythmically, creating a melody of clarity.<p>

Shyvana watched the rain, finding herself enjoying it for once. Usually she was out in the rain, taking shelter under her father's wing. Dragons weren't bothered by temperature that much, but Shyvana hated being wet. She would rather be in the state she was in, bound to a bed by steel handcuffs than be drenched in the cold rain in the woods.

Diverting her attention from the rain pelting the window, she looked towards the door where she heard a knock. The Prince stood behind it, in his more casual attire, but still looking as princely as ever. Jarvan held himself elegantly, a posture that radiated royalty. Jarvan walked in gracefully, his black t-shirt silhouetting his lean frame, and was even more emphasized by the wetness of his t-shirt. His disheveled wet hair was pushed to the side, and he reminded Shyvana of wet dogs. Her steely gaze met his, and he noticed how much guarded she had become. Her eyes didn't embody the fire, but of rubies made of the hardest stone.

"Hello," Jarvan said, giving a smile. Shyvana didn't respond, her mouth pressed in a thin line and her eyes heavy as ever. Jarvan felt himself falter at her gaze. He had never felt so intimidated before such an innocent face. Even with her body restrained, he felt as if she would pounce at him. "I heard you went a little..." not knowing how to phrase it best, he blatantly spoke "Crazy." Shyvana let out a smirk. She looked away from him towards the rain. Hesitantly he moved towards the bed, like he would move towards an animal that was hurt or injured.

"I suppose I was." Shyvana said, her voice only a mere whisper. Jarvan moved himself on top of her bed, sitting calmly next to her. "I need to become stronger." Shyvana said, clutching the blankets. "I have to kill him." Jarvan could hear the rage in her voice. "It's been thirteen years, he won't stop." Shyvana spat. The more she spoke about the haunting dragon, the more she realized how impossible this task seemed. "Last night I couldn't even land a scratch on him. I'm lucky to be alive."

Images of her body crashing onto the hard ground crossed Jarvan's mind. He pressed his lips together as he listened to her, cursing silently at the Demacian guard for not protecting her. When he could see her relax, he spoke, "We'll train harder." He instinctively placed a hand on hers.

Shyvana laughed coldly at this, "I'm growing weaker. I can't even manage to stay conscious after releasing my dragon form." Shyvana shook her head. "No. Being here is affecting me somehow." Shyvana looked back towards the window. "Being out there, I was strong. I was something that people feared, but now I'm just…" Shyvana trailed off, her shoulders drooping. "I could never fight him in the condition I am now."

Jarvan fell silent. As he thought about her previous fights, he had always felt like she had been holding back. When he had first met her, he could feel the power radiating off of her, but now it was lessened, something had changed her. Jarvan thought for a moment, wondering if maybe Shyvana could have an idea of what was preventing her. "Why do you think you're weaker?" Shyvana shrugged.

"My father told me that being a half-dragon would give me different abilities than other dragons." Shyvana said, her throat tightening at the mention of her father. "Perhaps because I'm a half-dragon, I'll always be the weaker compared to the others."

"What kind of abilities?" Jarvan asked.

"Well for one thing, in my dragon form, I'm not a traditional dragon. I'm a wyvern." Shyvana sighed at Jarvan's confused face, before continuing to explain. "A wyvern has two legs, not four, also my claws are on my wings." Jarvan nodded, recalling the fearsome beast that Shyvana could morph into.

"Is there anything else?" he asked. Shyvana shook her head. Jarvan furrowed his brow at the little information known about half-dragons. "Do you know of anyone that could know more about your species?"

"I only knew my father." Shyvana said. "Most half-dragons that existed, were slaughtered as soon as he or she was born." Her eyes hardened at this. "My father told me that my mother hid in a cave to give birth to me, and once she died, he took me into the mountains."

"In Freljord?" Jarvan asked, and Shyvana nodded.

"No one knew I was alive, except for one dragon. A dragon that dwelled in the mountains, who somehow knew my father would be there. We've been running from ever since." Jarvan frowned.

"Maybe that dragon knows something about you." Jarvan said. Shyvana laughed at this before shaking her head.

"And if he did, how are you planning to ask him?" She asked. Jarvan giggled in return.

"There has to be someone who knows." Jarvan paused. "I'll ask Ilia!" Jarvan said, a small epiphany coming to him.

"Ilia?" Shyvana asked, raising an eyebrow. "What does she know about dragons?"

"Ilia used to be on alliances with Bilgewater, and I can imagine that dragons are a commodity there. If anyone knows about the existence of dragons, it's her!" Jarvan flashed Shyvana one last smile before grabbing a key from the nightstand. Moving over to her handcuffs, Jarvan unlocked them. Shyvana looked up at him quizzically.

"Why take me?" Shyvana questioned. Jarvan chuckled.

"You should know about dragons too." Jarvan glanced towards the door. "Try to look inconspicuous." And with that, Jarvan pulled on her wrist and they left through the door. Shyvana shyly moved behind him, trying to seem nonchalant and confident.

* * *

><p>As they entered the older woman's room, he noticed how bare the walls were. Only a bed, dresser, and desk furnished the room. Ilia was currently sitting at her desk, writing a letter. She looked up at the young Prince, an expression of shock gracing the old woman's features. "Prince Jarvan? Shyvana? Is there something wrong?" Jarvan shook his head and walked towards her. "Shyvana, why are you still in your hospital gown? And look at your wounds! My dearest Prince, she should be in the care of the infirmary!" Ilia said, exasperated.<p>

"Ilia," Jarvan said seriously, hoping she would stop with her questions. "I was wondering if you could tell me everything you know about dragons." Ilia gave a small chuckle at him, before setting the quill pen down.

"Ah, I see. I have been wondering when you were going to ask me." Ilia looked at the moon and gestured towards it. "What do you suppose the moon is made of?" Jarvan raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's an egg." Shyvana said.

"An egg?" Jarvan said. He glanced at Shyvana and was surprised to find that she was completely serious."An egg filled with a thousand dragons!" Ilia said with wonder. "In fact, dragons are believed to be the sons and daughters of the great moon. The sun of course, being their protective father. This is an important legend among dragons. Such prideful creatures. There are other theories, but this one has stood the test of time."

"So if we want to learn more about dragons," Jarvan said looked between the two. "We have to go to the moon?" Ilia laughed at this and patted his hand.

"No dear." Ilia's eyes turned serious then. "Dragons aren't a race you want to reckon with. They are cunning and cold, or at least, most are." Ilia sighed and looked at her hands. "The only dragons that won't try to kill you on sight are the ones that will ask for a price." Shyvana nodded at this. "The price can range from family jewels, your services, or, perhaps, something that you hold more dearly than money can buy." Ilia's voice trailed off at this.

"Is there any possibility that someone in Bilgewater owns a dragon?" Jarvan asked. Shyvana snickered.

"You can't own a dragon." Shyvana said, a hint of arrogance in her tone.

Ilia nodded at this, "People have tried, but a dragon chained, isn't a dragon at all, just a giant lizard." Ilia smiled at Shyvana then. "Half-dragons, from what I have heard, are probably the wildest of all dragons." Shyvana looked up at her. "I don't know much about your kind Shyvana, but I've heard stories. The one thing that remains constant though is that half-dragons are usually alone, either abandoned or forced that way. Loneliness is usually the cause of their death."

"Why? Why do they die from loneliness?" Shyvana said. Ilia shrugged at this.

"They are only stories. I have never heard a half-dragon being adopted by a human, let alone a Prince! Or of a half-dragon surviving like you are." Ilia said with warmth in her voice.

"Where have you heard these stories from?" Jarvan asked.

"Thieves, mainly ones who steal dragon scales, or dragon horns."

"So if we found someone selling dragon scales-" Jarvan started before Ilia cut him off.

"If you want to know more about half-dragons, I would suggest you find dragons. Thieves would tell you lies, or even take hostage the Prince of Demacia. There are dragons who would ask you for a price, but they would tell you truly." Ilia then reached down towards her dresser drawer.

After rummaging through it for a moment, she pulled out a map of Runeterra. Laying it out, she pointed a finger at the Freljord, "If you seek dragons, don't go to Freljord. Black dragons reside in the mountains. Ionian river dragons, though, are some of the more peaceful and wisest. It is rumored that the oldest dragons live near the Solari, maybe they will have answers for you, I do warn you though that dragons are more dangerous the closer they are to the sun. Those are all the stories I've heard about."

"Are there any half-dragons?" Shyvana asked, her golden eyes looking up at Ilia.

"One is rumored to live in the Ironspike Mountains. Too dangerous for you two though." Ilia looked at the map again. "Where do you think you will head to?"

"The Solari." Shyvana said instantly. Jarvan looked at her, surprised at her quick retort. "We should start with the oldest dragons." Shyvana said, looking at Jarvan for confirmation.

"That's reasonable." Jarvan said, nodding at her.

"When do you two plan on leaving?" Ilia asked.

"Tonight." Shyvana said, "Why wait any longer?" Jarvan's expression was one of disbelief.

"We have to gain permission from my father before we go anywhere." Jarvan said grabbing her shoulder, "There are rules here." Shyvana shrugged out of his grasp and looked at him accusingly.

"I'll leave tonight then." Shyvana looked up at him defiantly before heading towards the door. Jarvan threw Ilia a desperate look, hoping that the elder would reason with the girl.

"You best be going!" Ilia said, ushering him out of the door. "I'll explain it to your father!" A wicked grin spread across Ilia's face as she watched them leave. Jarvan sent a look of concern before following the stubborn red-head.

* * *

><p>In the pale moonlight, the two figures moved silently through the gates exited Demacia. The forest alive with the sound of animals. Jarvan stood calmly next to the young girl, whose bright red hair could be seen even in the dark. She had pulled it into a high pony tail, large curls falling down her back. She dressed for the trip in a sleeveless black shirt, blue shorts, and black combat boots. Jarvan stood tall next to her, his disheveled hair let loose, while wearing a black t-shirt, green pants, and black combat boots. The two packed light, only having enough supplies for two days, planning to stop at local inns and stores.<p>

Guards didn't stop them or interfere, their concern wasn't on those whom were leaving. Shyvana held the map that would lead them to the people of the Solari. They expected to arrive in two days, their trip taking them through the marshes and parts of the desert. Their only concern being on those who would wish to do harm unto them, or at least that was Shyvana's main concern. Jarvan was more worried about his father being furious with them him. He was on strict orders to not leave the castle without a guard. He knew that Noxians would love to take him hostage, but Jarvan had agreed to this trip on a whim. He couldn't find himself to regret it though. The freedom of the night sky was so exhilarating that he found himself happier than he had been in the past few months.

They took the main road, which was often used for merchants travelling back and forth, which meant that it also was a great place for people to hide and wait. Shyvana had warned against it at first, but Jarvan insisted it would be the fastest and they could defend themselves well enough. The moonlight barely illuminated their path as they marched out. Shyvana was resorted to use her fire to light the path. They said nothing for the first few minutes of the trip, mainly watching out for thieves or murderers.

"What do you expect to find?" Jarvan said. Shyvana was silent, taking time to think over his question.

"I'm not sure." She said, looking up at him, her amber eyes glowing from the fire. Jarvan felt himself admiring them once more, finding her eyes more and more astonishing as they spent time together. "I'm excited to see another dragon."

"Didn't you live with the dragons at one point?" Jarvan asked, his previous inclinations proving false at the shake of her head.

"My father and I, always travelled alone." Shyvana said, her voice light and casual. "He taught me everything I know about dragons. What they can do, what they eat, how they hunt…" Shyvana paused for a moment. "I always wanted to live with them. To see them fly with each other, to hunt with them, to just feel accepted." Jarvan frowned.

"Well you're accepted in Demacia." He said proudly, but found himself surprised when she shook her head once more.

"Everyone thinks I'm a freak." Shyvana said, glancing up. "All they do is stare and judge. No one has even bothered to say 'hello' or ask what my name is."

"I'm sorry." Jarvan said, turning his attention to the ground. He had assumed that people were accepted Shyvana as he had planned. She had never bothered to tell him otherwise.

"Don't be." Shyvana said, "You're my friend, right?" Shyvana asked, her eyes guarded. Jarvan laughed at this, holding his side. Shyvana's gaze turned into a glare. Insulted, she huffed and turned her attention to the road.

"Of course I'm your friend!" Jarvan boomed, "I thought that was obvious by being out here with you!" Shyvana, surprised, couldn't help but laugh at this as well. Together, in mirth, the two walked, talking about random things like the palace, gossip, battles, fighting, or anything that came to mind. They continued to talk until Jarvan decided it would be best to set up camp. Moving off of the path, they searched for a healthy cover of trees. Satisfied with a spot near a large boulder, Jarvan laid down his pack. Exhaustion slowly had taken over the pair, and sleep was an essential for this trip.

"We should start a fire-"Jarvan's sentence was cut off by the roar of flames, pluming upwards. "Shyvana!" He yelped. She looked up at him innocently as the flames consumed her hands.

"Don't worry, dragons are good with fire." After a moment of scorching heat, Jarvan looked back to see a small ball of flame hovering in front of Shyvana's hands. "Do you still have those sausages?" Jarvan nodded and pulled them out of his backpack. Grabbing a stick, he stabbed the sausage and held it over Shyvana's hands. They sat in silence for a moment before Shyvana spoke again.

"What do you expect to find?" She said. Jarvan shrugged at this.

"I'm also excited to see a dragon, the only one I've seen is you and your father's dead corpse." Shyvana cringed at the bluntness at his words, but took no offense. "What does it feel like?" Shyvana raised a red eyebrow at him. "You know, to be the only half-dragon."

"It's lonely." She murmured, "But I've always been alone, so I'm used to it."

"You aren't alone anymore." Shyvana looked up at him quizzically. "Remember? We're friends now." Jarvan flashed a brilliant smile at him. A shy blush crept up Shyvana's cheeks, her tummy suddenly jolting with the sparks she had felt the first time she had met him. Her savior… Don't fall in love with the Prince. Ilia's words came back to mind, and she fought down the blush.

"What is it like being the Prince of Demacia?" Shyvana asked, quickly changing the subject.

"It's a lot of pressure." He said, staring at the fire, his attitude changing from casual to indifferent. "I live under the shadow of the Kings before me. I'm under constant pressure from my father to do the best I can. The citizens look at me with awe, even though, I've done nothing!" Jarvan sighed in exasperation. "I'm turning eighteen in a month, and I'm supposed to be preparing for my coronation, looking for a queen, and trying to run a kingdom." Shyvana's forehead creased at this. She had never thought that being a Prince had been so taxing. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to be a king."

"I think you'll be a great king." Shyvana said. Jarvan looked up at her mildly surprise. She blushed once more at her outburst before explaining, "A King protects his people. You brought me in and fought off a dragon to protect me. What else could your citizens ask for in a king?" Jarvan smiled at her, appreciating her kind words. "Have you found a queen yet?" Shyvana asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Jarvan shook his head, "My father wants me to marry Fiora Laurent, a daughter of one of the proudest Demacian families."

"Do you like her?" Jarvan laughed and shook his head again.

"She's too…" Jarvan trailed off. "Well to be blunt she can be a bitch." Shyvana laughed, surprised by such foul language from a prince.

"Who do you want to marry?" Shyvana asked, her voice earnest.

"I have no idea." Jarvan said, staring back at her. "I don't care if she's beautiful or from a rich family, she just has to be…" Jarvan paused and looked back to at the fire, before smiling again. "She just has to be brave"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Getting cozy by the fire are we!? I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you were looking for instantaneous romance, it is only found in the crush of a small half-dragon (so far)! Please review, fav, and follow. I would appreciate that so much! Thanks!**_


	4. Murky

_**A/N: Fourth chapter out! Whooo! Sorry for this taking so long, it has been a crazy week with school, work, fixing my car, AND NARUTO ENDING (OMFG!). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The small trickling of rain that landed softly on her skin, awaked Shyvana. Weary eyes blinked heavily as she woke up, snuggled deeply in the blue sleeping bag she had brought for the trip. She looked up sleepily at the canopy of trees, which fortunately, blocked most of the rain from landing on her. Gray clouds swarmed in the sky, casting wet rain to fall onto the forest<p>

As Shyvana tried to untangle herself from her blankets, she found that she had unconsciously shielded herself from the rain. She ripped the sleeping bag off her and propelled herself onto the damp ground. Cringing, she was reminded how much she hated being wet. The dampness spread into her clothing and she tried to distance herself from the soft grass. Growling, she sat up and surveyed her surroundings trying to ignore the feeling of her clothes becoming soggy.

The clearing looked different in the dim morning light. Pale barked trees rocketed into the air, their bright green leaves standing strong against the rain. Surveying them, Shyvana noticed how difficult it would be to climb them in need of emergencies, due to the fact their branches rested higher up on the trees. The clearing they had slept in seemed to have lowest height of grass in spite of the rest of the forest.

A small crunch of a branch drew away her attention from the surrounding scenery. The sound was not quiet enough to merit a clumsy raccoon or squirrel. It was rather loud, big enough for a larger cat or, at worst, a bear. Shyvana, not wanting to be the one surprised, dropped low into the grass, her primal instincts taking over. She moved quietly to the other edge of the clearing peering through the tall grass to take a glance at the enemy.

At first, she saw nothing; she had trouble deciphering the different scents of the forest. After a moment, she tried to rationalize the sound in her mind, wondering if it could have been her being paranoia. Those thoughts vanished, when she saw slitted pale yellow eyes flashing brightly back at her. Her heart dropped as she recognized the creature, goose bumps prickling along her skin. Moving backwards slowly, she did her best to try to kick Jarvan awake.

Once foot met soft flesh, Jarvan sat up instantly. Demacian military training required one to be ready at any moment. Alert and awake, his eyes roamed over the clearing trying to spot any danger, but the only thing he saw was Shyvana moving backwards on all fours. "Shyvana," he whispered, "What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her position. Shyvana looked at him, her crimson eyes intense and wide.

"We have to leave." She said quietly. Shyvana motioned for him to grab their supplies as she continued to crawl over to her sleeping bag. Jarvan watched her curiously before reaching for his backpack.

"Shyvana what is it?" Jarvan whispered again, as he packed up. She ignored him as she continued to shove supplies in her knapsack. Shyvana looked around, trying to find a safe exit that would cause the least amount of noise. At least, that was what she was trying to do before she came face to face with the reptilian eyes of an alligator. Her breath hitched in her throat as fearless yellow eyes stared down into her. Jarvan laughed from behind her, amused by her fear of alligators. "We can fight an alligator, Shyvana." He said as he speared the animal in the back with his lance. Shyvana eyes widened as she looked up at

"You don't know anything about alligators, do you?" Shyvana asked incredulously. She stood up and gestured around her. "Have you noticed anything unusual about this clearing?" Jarvan stilled, noticing Shyvana's tone becoming serious. Cautiously, he looked around and tried to spot anything abnormal. "I'll give you a hint," Shyvana hissed. "We're in a clearing!" Jarvan at first was confused, before he felt his heart drop.

Recollecting his knowledge on the marshes, he knew that the tall grass could grow up to four feet in height. The dense foliage made it difficult to spot predators, and it hadn't registered with him that a clearing was bizarre for their surroundings. "Are you saying that we're in a nesting ground?" Jarvan asked, tightening his grip on his lance.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Alligators travel in groups and are extremely territorial, especially in these marshes!" Shyvana scowled as she heard the hissing of the alligators, hidden in the grass. "And you just killed one of them!" She said angrily, analyzing their situation. Their means of escape were limited in the dangerous wetlands. The trees were too difficult to climb, and even if she was able to make her way up, she doubted Jarvan would be able to in his clunky armor.

"What do we do?" Jarvan asked in a harsh whisper.

"We have to run." Shyvana said. "There, through the trees." She said, pointing towards a large gap between two trees. She did not wait for Jarvan's response as she bolted in the direction she was pointing. The sound of alligators snapping their jaws followed her footsteps. The thrill of the chase reminded her of the times she ran with her father, but from her memory, it was easier back then. Maybe it was because he was always planning, and she was the one to follow. Now she was examining the forests in front of her, trying to discern escape routes, or more camouflaged alligators.

Jarvan behind her, was struggling to become mobile in his heavy armor. As they bounded from the clearing, he became vigilant of the alligators becoming visible in the chase. To his left, the vicious reptiles glided in from the brown waters, their vibrant yellow eyes narrowing. He could her them hissing from behind him, trying to bite at his legs and feet. Jarvan's face was pelted by the rain and sweat beaded across his forehead as he ran. The only thing guiding him was the bright flash of red hair in front of him.

As his vision cleared, he noticed Shyvana running straight into the waters of the marshes. "Shyvana watch out!" Jarvan yelled from behind her. Panicking, Shyvana tripped, propelling herself forward into the foggy marshes. Murky water spilled over her shoulders as she felt her face splashing into ice cold water, the rest of her becoming soaked from head to toe. Jarvan came from behind her, reached out, and grabbed her arm, leading her along the bank of the swamp. "There's a dock around here." Jarvan said, using his lance to cut through the tall grass. "I'm just not sure where."

Shyvana looked behind them, noticing a few alligators who were beginning to give up on the chase, and the few larger ones who were insistent on the kill. Not sure what else to do to distract them, Shyvana ignited her flesh, and did her best to look as intimidating as possible. The alligators were stunned for a moment, alarmed by the ferocity of the flames. In that split second of the animal's hesitation, Shyvana gained speed on Jarvan, passing him. Soon, the distant herd of alligators waded off into the waters, or back into the forests, resuming their alligator activities.

Panting, the pair came to a stop on the banks. Jarvan dropped his weapons and gear, and flopped onto the ground. "I've never encountered", he breathed "Alligators before." Shyvana laughed at this.

"Obviously!" Laughing, she wiped her forehead of the sweat beginning to trickle down. In front of her, the marshes spread out, tall grass poking out of the cloudy water. The rain continued to pour on them, the heavy droplets causing a multitude of ripples to appear in the cloudy waters. Shyvana wished she had brought a jacket or umbrella at this point. Her red tresses were soaked, and her clothes were sticking to her sweaty skin. "Where is that boat you were talking about?" Shyvana asked after a moment of silence.

Jarvan raised himself onto his forearms. He examined the marshes before him, as his breathing returned to normal. "I believe there is a dock about a mile or so from here. There should be some boats to take us across the marshes."

"We should get going then." Shyvana said, growling at the rain. In a moment, Shyvana felt the warmth of her familiar flames surround her and she felt her skin, clothes, and hair dry. Once dry, she immediately started along the banks. Jarvan got up and hurriedly followed her. He watched the dragoness with fascination at her knowledge of their surroundings. He had never been past the palace walls without guards protecting him. He had never seen the wildlife so up close and so… vicious.

"Did you and your father spend time in the marshes?" Jarvan asked, as they walked in the rain. Shyvana stayed pleasantly dry, feeling rejuvenated being in nature and the after effects of her burst of adrenaline.

"A few times," Shyvana said, her eyes drifting towards the plots of grass emerging from the waters. "The marshes are wet, and dragons are known for their hatred of wet things. They also are filled with undesirable creatures." However, as she said this, she admired the soft lively dirt beneath her feet as it decompressed from her weight. Shyvana inhaled the earthy smells that reached her nostrils so lusciously, enjoying the beautiful nature that surrounded her. Despite the awful smell of rain, it was still minutely enjoyable.

Jarvan behind her was not having such an enjoyable time. His metal boots continued to be stuck in the mud, which caused his pace to become labored and difficult. He watched Shyvana move effortlessly in front of him, her light footprints barely denting the mud beneath her. Sweat dripped underneath his armor from the muggy air. Flies swarmed him, irritating him from their closeness. The smells from the marsh made his nose cringe, and he felt awkward in nature. His mouth turned into an unpleasant scowl as he realized that he was too accustomed to the confinements of Demacia.

This idea furthered as he watched Shyvana move through the shrubbery and trees gracefully, dodging branches with ease. Her body moved fluidly through the environment as if she had been there for all of her life. Instead of the dull flames that harbored in her irises, they were replaced with a newfound fire fueled by the wild and excitement. The gray clouds above them did not dull her spirit as she crouched under branches and climbed over various rocks and logs. Jarvan felt like a sloth next to her.

After traveling for a while, they came across a weathered shack. It was made of old red bricks, but it was clear that it had not been inhabited for some time. On the other side of the building, a small, but sturdy dock reached outward into the marsh. Splintered, water worn plywood made up the small dock, and to Shyvana's relief, there was a boat resting comfortably next to it. Looking behind her, she noticed Jarvan trudge through the mud, his armor covered in specks of dirt.

"It looks like you were right about the dock." Shyvana said, motioning towards the boat. "Do you think it can carry us?" Jarvan shrugged and dropped their bags. He yawned and stretched out, enjoying the small break from their brisk pace. Shyvana moved towards the dock, taking hesitant steps as she walked on it, afraid that it could break under her weight. The boat was not as small as it looked, and seemed to be in working condition. Two oars were conveniently inside, seeming to be sturdy enough to move them through the marshes.

"It looks like it will carry us across." Jarvan said from behind her. Tentatively, he lowered himself into the boat, testing his weight inside of it. Feeling secure, he reached his hand up to help Shyvana inside. Grasping onto his hand, she got into the boat and sat down at the bow. Picking up an oar, Jarvan began to move them off the bank. The boat was sturdy and moved them gently through the marshes. After a moment of silence between the two, Jarvan spoke up, "What else lives in the marshes?"

"Well alligators, for one," Shyvana smirked "they also swim in the water, so be careful." Jarvan paled at this, remembering the bright yellow eyes that glared at him from the bank. He looked down into the brown water, hoping that an alligator was not staring back at him. "Other than that, it depends at where we are in the marshes. The central marshes are the most dangerous, and house creatures that I have not seen, nor would I want to see. Despite the awful dampness, my father forbade me to travel into the swamp for safety reasons. The most gruesome thing I found was an anaconda in the more southern regions of the marsh, near Noxus."

"That makes sense." Jarvan said, snickering. Shyvana raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why does Demacia rival with Noxus?" Shyvana asked in response. Jarvan, taken aback by her question, pondered on it. The feud had lasted between their kingdoms for so long that he had never really considered the reasons for fighting. And as he thought of the battles that had taken place between their two nations, he cringed at the terrible things he had saw.

"The people of Noxus are selfish and corrupt. They strive for strength, instead of justice, and will do whatever they can to win." Jarvan said with malice in his voice. "They are thieves, Shyvana. Don't ever trust them." Jarvan's eyes grew darker as her spoke. Nodding, Shyvana turned her attention back to the water, her trained eyes catching the small movements of the harmless creatures residing within.

Shyvana watched as frogs played along the bank and various geese catching insects, observing their peaceful nature. Her father had always talked about the wars humans had between each other, and the horrible destruction it caused around them. Her father had his own discriminations against the human race. He thought of humans as careless and malicious towards nature, but Shyvana knew better than that. As she watched the frogs play, a snake slithered from the clouded depths of the marshes, stuck out, and claimed its prey. Nature destroys just as much as humans do, neither one can claim to be peaceful.

"How long will it take for us to reach the base of Mount Targon?" Shyvana asked, looking back to Jarvan.

"At the pace we're at right now, only a few more hours." Jarvan said. "I hope you brought a cloak or something for the cold."

"Dragons aren't bothered by the cold." Shyvana said, her face full of confidence. Jarvan smirked, and pointed towards the lightest spot of the cloudy, gray sky.

"Up there is where the summit is, we should find some Solari camps there." He said. His eyes strained to see past the clouds, to glimpse truly at the highest peak in Valoran. Shyvana watched him stare at the clouds.

"Have you been to the Great Barrier?" Shyvana asked, now coming to the realization that Jarvan had never been to the marshes, or the mountain. Jarvan sheepishly shook his head. Shyvana smiled gently, "I've visited the mountains a few times, but I've never been past them."

Jarvan stared the majesty of the mountain range, in awe of its grandeur. His father had told him grand stories about the supernatural beyond the mountains. "Southern Valoran is full of pure primal nature. Past those mountains lie deserts and jungles, thieves and murderers, and some of the wildest magic to grace this world." Jarvan's voice was full of childish wonder.

"What kind of magic?" Shyvana asked, her curiosity peaking.

"My father told me there is an old man who can control time." Jarvan said enthusiastically. "There's a woman who lives in the jungle and she can shape shift from a human into a lion." Shyvana's eyes widened slightly at this.

"She can transform?" Shyvana marveled.

"That's what I've heard." Jarvan said, trying not to get Shyvana's hopes up. "These stories are only legend." Shyvana nodded sullenly. As she looked towards the mountains, another thought struck her.

"If you're the Prince of Demacia, how come you don't survey the world? Why not go out there and see it all?" She thought it was odd that someone who wanted justice of the world had seen so little of it. Jarvan frowned at this and paused from rowing.

"It's because I'm a prince that I've seen so little of it." Jarvan began. "My father insists that I need to be protected from those who would want to seek harm on me." Shyvana laughed at this.

"But you're one of the strongest men I've ever seen." Shyvana said, her eyes widening in earnest. Noting his confused expression she continued, "When you train, you beat all of your opponents! You aren't scared of anyone." Jarvan felt like laughing then, but did not; instead, he felt some pride well within him.

"It's my duty to be the strongest Shyvana." Jarvan said, a smile appearing on his lips. "I'm scared of a lot of things though." Jarvan said quietly, his gaze drifting towards the mountains once more. Shyvana followed his gaze, her wide eyes taking in the sight of Mount Targon coming into view.

"Like what?" she murmured, staring at the grandeur in front of her. Jarvan broke his stare to look at her. Most of the time, Shyvana seemed to be made of fire, molded in the hottest volcanoes. However, there were times where she seemed so young and child-like that he was reminded she was only thirteen. Despite spending all of her life in the wilderness, brutally chased by a terrifying dragon, she was still naïve in some ways. Jarvan realized then that she saw him the same way that the other children of Demacia saw him: as a strong and brave prince. When in reality, he never felt brave or courageous, just… bold, doing is duty as a prince.

"Like dragons." Jarvan said after a while. Shyvana looked back at him, a small smile grazing her lips.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>The pair stood at the base of the mountain, small snowflakes drifted lazily down and greeted the two. Jarvan had pulled out a heavy cloak from his pack and draped it across his shoulders, bracing himself for the frigid cold. Shyvana, on the other hand, felt nothing of the cold that came from the peak. Instead, she gazed upwards, jealous of the birds that descended its mass so gently, their wings reaching out with liberation.<p>

Jarvan lead them through the chilly base of the mountain, a map in one hand and a compass in the other. "Travelling the Morgron Pass, then heading upwards from there, seems to be the most common route. There are a few villages along the way that we can stop at for supplies as well." Jarvan said, examining the map in front of him. Shyvana continued to watch the birds fly effortlessly in the harsh wintry winds, paying little attention to his words. "Shyvana?" Jarvan asked, looking down curiously at her. A pang of sympathy hit him as he noticed her watching the swallows. "How often were you able to fly?"

Shrugging, she said, "I flew with my father whenever I could, but I couldn't hold my dragon form that well." Sighing, she looked down at the snow crunching beneath her feet. "I couldn't fly up there even if I wanted to." Shyvana said, offhandedly.

"Same here." Jarvan said, earning a smirk from the girl. "We should be careful though; there are Minotaur tribes that live within the Great Barrier. And from what I hear they aren't too friendly with human kind."

"How long will it take us to reach the Solari tribe?" Shyvana asked.

Jarvan continued to fumble with the map, as they walked, his intent focused on avoiding Minotaur tribes, instead of making it to the peak of the mountain. "We should be able to reach the top by tomorrow." Jarvan said.

Frowning, Shyvana turned to him, "Tomorrow?"

"Well, unless you want to travel up the mountain all night, it will have to wait until tomorrow." Jarvan said. "It's too dangerous, and we could use some rest today." Shyvana nodded reluctantly.

Jarvan found himself anxious to reach the Morgron pass, feeling his heart race at the thought of seeing the wintry landscape up close. It may have also had something to do with the fact that Jarvan had never visited the Great Barrier, or any other spectacular mountain range. Once he put the map away, he could really take in the site before him. The mountains stood majestically and intimidating. At the base, in contrast to the stark, white snow, the proud rocks were a deep violet or a rich obsidian. Snow was packed onto the mountain's side, forming sheets of ice across the face of it.

The Morgron Pass was difficult to find at first, the pair tried to differentiate it from the forest for a while, but once the pair had discovered the Pass, it was painfully obvious. The Pass resembled a gateway, one made for giants and huge beasts alike. Its road was outlined by the many footsteps and wagons rode on it, but the more it climbed uphill, the deeper the snow became. Jarvan let out a small breath of relief as he saw other travelers making their way up and down the pass. Many of the travelers rode on heavy carriages, horses in tow or the occasional donkey.

After not seeing a single person on their adventure, Jarvan's suspicious had begun to rise. In the marshes, he had accepted not many people would be travelling in the marshes, but the main path exiting Demacia, had been devoid of any persons as well. In front of Shyvana, he did his best to look cavalier, but the fear that his father had instilled to him at an early age made him nervous and jumpy. The idea of being captured was not an ideal one.

Next to him, Shyvana also worried about this. When embarking on this trip last night, she had not considered the fact that she would be travelling with someone so valuable. Usually, she had to worry about people spotting her unusual skin tone or the fact that a dragon was travelling not too far behind. Now, next to the heir of Demacia, there was a new responsibility placed on her shoulders.

Everyone they passed was a potential threat. Jarvan had told her that Southern Valoran was full of incredible magic and otherworldly abilities, which meant that anyone could possess such remarkable talents. Shyvana moved closer to Jarvan at these thoughts, her eyes scanning the pass for anyone that looked suspicious, or stared at Jarvan for too long, or something to arouse her deadly interest.

"Pull your hood up." Shyvana whispered to him. Jarvan automatically did so, hiding his face. All of Valoran probably knew the Lightshield physical traits, and Jarvan could be easily discovered.

Regret filled him, now realizing what a dangerous situation he was in. "Suddenly, taking the Pass seems like a bad idea." Jarvan murmured towards her. "We need to get supplies, but I do not see any shops set up or any merchants selling."

"Let's keep going. Perhaps, there will be some up ahead." Shyvana said, eyes shifting from one face to the next. Sure enough, nearing the peak of the Pass, shops were settled neatly in small niches etched into the sides of the mountain.

As they entered the narrow, frozen bazaar, Shyvana enjoyed the feeling of being in snowy trench. Above her, the mountain walls caved in, allowing a small strip of sky to be visible. An inch of snow covered the ground, but many people were still bustling within the small encampment. Many stores were selling fresh produce from local city-states or the wild jungles of Southern Valoran. Others were selling weapons, jewelry, or general goods from Bilgewater or the Shurima deserts.

"I'm going to buy some food. Try and find some blankets." Jarvan said, moving off to a booth. Shyvana scowled, not wanting to split up, but Jarvan had left her before she had time to protest. Shyvana moved slowly through the crowded shopping center. Various places had woven clothes, tapestries, or hairnets, but none sold simple blankets. Sighing, she tried merchants who were selling general goods, but she came empty-handed.

Shyvana had almost given up when she saw a something glint from the corner of her eyes. To her right she noticed an older woman with coppery skin and auburn hair, sitting calmly at a desk, and she was showing an item to an older man. The more Shyvana stared at the interaction, the more she recognized the item. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she moved automatically over to the booth, then pushed aside the man, and beheld the glorious item. A golden scale.

"Where did you find this?" Shyvana asked breathless. The woman seemed taken aback by her brashness, but shifted the scale from the man's view to hers.

"A golden dragonscale, eh? Pure gold miss, you won't see this anywhere else!" The woman said, a cunning smirk playing at her lips.

"Where did you find it?" Shyvana insisted.

"I bought it from some old woman in the deserts." The woman said briskly. Shyvana continued to stare at the beautiful scale in awe. The scale was so radiant, it became painful for her to imagine the dragon that must have been slain in order to retrieve such a treasure. "If you ain't buying, you best move along." The woman said a new iciness in her tone.

"Now hold on a second Suna." A calmer voice said. Shyvana looked up and saw a woman with beautiful dark russet skin approach her. Long silvery hair flowed down her back, contrasting with her skin so heavenly, she appeared to be someone of royalty. Shyvana instantly shied away from the scale, becoming nervous in this situation. "And who might you be?"

"Why does it matter?" Shyvana said. At this remark, the beautiful woman gave a smile, which caused a peculiar uneasiness in Shyvana. "I'm sorry to waste your time, I must be going." Shyvana muttered before turning around.

"_Zu'u mindok fos hi los." _Shyvana stopped in her tracks. The foreign words flowed so eloquently off the mysterious woman's tongue. The words were somewhat soothing to Shyvana, she felt her fear and suspicions melt away. Turning around, the woman held out the beautiful golden scale. "Please child, come here." Shyvana obeyed silently. The woman's smile became more radiant as Shyvana came closer. "Take it." The woman urged. Without hesitation, Shyvana plucked the scale from the woman's hands and held it in her own. Up close, it shined more radiantly, the facets glinting in the pale snow.

"Thank you." Shyvana murmured, entranced by the scale.

"Let me look at you." The woman said, placing a hand on forearm. Shyvana, still entranced by the scale, moved closer absentmindedly. The woman's eyes widened as she examined Shyvana's skin and hair. She gasped as she marveled Shyvana's eyes, brushing strands of red curls out of her face. "You're so beautiful my little Halfling." Shyvana smiled at this, before realization dawned on her.

Snatching back her arm, she posed defensively, "How do you know what I am?" Shyvana said carefully. The woman grabbed her arm again, and pulled her closer.

"Come with me, I'll answer anything of your questions." The woman said. Shyvana hesitated, pulling her arm away. The woman looked around her, noticing that the other customers began to notice the commotion at her humble stand. Gently, she reached out for her arm again. "Please, young one, before anyone else sees you. _Vos zey hiif hi." _Shyvana obeyed at this, her body moving on its own accord. The strange words were comforting to her, almost as if the woman had sung them in a lullaby for her. "Suna, watch the front, do not let anyone come back here." The woman said, leading Shyvana into the makeshift cave room. They passed a colorful red and orange curtain that hid them from view. Inside, beautiful mismatched pillows had been laid on the stone floor, a small circular chestnut table sitting in the middle of them. Tall white candles lit them room dimly, shadows casting themselves against the cave walls. "Here, sit." The woman said, gesturing to a large violet pillow.

Shyvana sat down cautiously, observing her surroundings. Figuring she had no time to waste, Shyvana spoke bluntly, "How do you know what I am?" The woman laughed at this, taking a seat on an equally lavish pillow. Shyvana watched as the mirth traveled to the woman's pale blue eyes. Her eyes were comforting, like how the ocean was calming for many of the humans in Demacia.

"My child, you are much too obvious in this part of the world. Your skin is as blue as the calm sky, and your eyes are as red as the blood of a common man." The woman said charmingly. Shyvana cursed inwardly at her oddities, before moving on to the next question.

Even though she could ask this woman anything, she felt compelled to ask the first things that came to her mind. "What language do you speak?"

"The common tongue, a little bit of the ancient tongue, Mantra, from Ionia, but I'm assuming you mean my knowledge of the ancient language used by the Dragonkin." The woman smiled at this. "It is not surprising that you do not know it, but you seemed to understand it on a subconscious level. Not many Halflings can."

"Do you know a lot about half-dragons?" Shyvana asked eagerly. The information this woman could know about her species enthralled her, and she demanded to know more.

"I know some things, and I've heard many rumors." The woman began, before stopping. "Show me your flames child." The woman said, gesturing to her hands.

"My flames?" Shyvana asked, staring at her hands. "But why?"

"I want to see them." The woman said. "Please." Shyvana noticed a strange glint in her eyes as she said this. Yearning for more information, Shyvana obliged, and ignited her hands. The woman watched in awe as red orange flames burst forth, lighting the cavern completely. "How beautiful!" The woman cried. Shyvana dismissed the fire after a moment, and the woman smiled at this. "Tell me child, do you feel stronger here?"

Shyvana pondered that, she had assumed that her renewed strength had been from the outdoors. When she thought about it though, she did feel more… powerful. "I suppose so." Shyvana said, reading the woman's cerulean eyes.

"What made you come here?" The woman asked, picking up one of Shyvana's hands and examining it.

"I came here to find answers." Shyvana said, a feeling of worry sinking into her stomach. "What do you know about half-dragons?" The woman looked up at her and smiled then.

"There is so much your father didn't tell you." The woman said her smile radiant. "Do you know where your powers originate from: the sun, the moon, or the Earth?"

Taken aback by the woman's acknowledgement of her father, she muttered, "I…" Shyvana paused, thinking. "I do not know."

"Every dragon is different, along with every Halfling." The woman began, her fingers trailing along Shyvana's palm. "The river dragons in Ionia come from the moon, such peaceful creatures that aid the human existence. Their peaceful flames are as white as the pale moon, or as golden as the purest form. The cruelest dragons with fire as black as sin or as blue as the ocean, come from the center of the Earth. They burst from volcanoes, or out of the wretched ground. However, you my dear, have flames that originate with the first dragons that flew from the sun."

"The sun?" Shyvana mused aloud. "Why does that matter?"

"Besides the color of your flames and scales, it determines what you can do. Dragons of the Sun are known for their strength and endurance. Dragons of the Earth are infamous for their cunning and trickery. Lastly, Dragons of the Moon are known for their peaceful nature and wisdom." Shyvana smiled at this, relishing in the newfound information. The woman paused, staring at Shyvana. "What do you wish to know child?"

Shyvana had the liberty of asking anything she wanted, and she had so many questions, but only one came to mind in that instant. "I've heard a rumor from a friend that half-dragons die from being alone." She said weakly. The woman paused the trailing of her fingers stopping in the middle of her hand.

"That is true." She said strongly. "Halflings are outcasts in both the human world and the world of dragons. Half-dragons need to be surrounded by both species to survive." Shyvana frowned at this.

"I can't be around both. The dragons have threatened to kill me." Shyvana said weakly.

"I understand child." The woman said soothingly. "This is the true curse of the half-dragon, scorned by both races, destined to roam the world alone."

"Is there any other way?" Shyvana asked, desperation in her voice. The woman took both of her hands into hers and held them tightly.

"Surround yourself with dragons and humans, find a balance, and you will strive young one." The woman gave one last smile, before standing up and moving out of the cave. "You need to go, before anyone else notices you. Hurry child!" Shyvana automatically stood and made for the curtains.

"Why are you helping me?" Shyvana asked as she left the cave. "How do you know my father?"

"Does it matter?" The woman said smiling, as she pulled her out of the alcove. Suna grabbed Shyvana by the shoulders and pushed her out into the busy streets. In a whirlwind of people, Shyvana made her way up the road, digesting the information given to her. After a moment, she realized she had been clutching something in her palms, and when she looked down to see what it was, she found herself content. Clutched tightly in her hands was a brilliant golden dragon scale, and just being near it gave her tremendous amount of energy.

"Shyvana!" A voice called out from the crowd. Too distracted to notice anything, Shyvana kept walking, unsure of where her feet were leading her. "Shyvana!" The voice called again, but louder, turning around, her face was pressed against an armored chest, and she felt the pressure of two arms wrapped around her back.

"Jarvan?" She squeaked out. The arms only tightened more.

"I've been looking for you the past twenty minutes." Jarvan murmured. "I thought you were kidnapped, or dead, or… something!" Shyvana felt her heart swell with emotion. No one had ever been worried about her before. Smiling she embraced him, feeling as if she had been renewed. After a moment, Jarvan broke away from the embrace starring down at her. "Where did you go?" He asked incredulously.

"We should get back to the marshes, I'll explain everything!" Shyvana said, her eyes bright with excitement.

* * *

><p>Once they made it down the pass, and into the safe cover of the marshes, Shyvana turned towards Jarvan, her enthusiasm radiating off her. "I met this woman, and she could speak the language of dragons, and she knew about half-dragons, or Halflings, she called them Halflings…" Shyvana continued to ramble as Jarvan just listened. Jarvan was still calming down after he feared that he had lost Shyvana, or that she had been kidnapped. His relief when he spotted her bright red curls was immeasurable.<p>

Jarvan's thoughts were interrupted when Shyvana reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden object. "She gave me this dragon scale." Shyvana said, a brilliant smile spreading across her face.

"A dragon scale?" Jarvan asked. Shyvana nodded and placed it in his palm. Jarvan analyzed it, noticing its beautiful facets that reflecting magnificently. The scale was heavy, and it looked as tough as a diamond. "Why did she give it to you?"

"I do not know," Shyvana said. "But, ever since I've held it, I feel..." she paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "I feel more alive and powerful."

"She said you need to be around dragons and humans, correct?" Jarvan asked, raising an eyebrow at her. When she nodded, he continued, "Maybe this can be a part of it. Maybe if you are surrounded by things belonging to a dragon…" Shyvana gasped and grasped onto the scale again.

"We have to get back to the kingdom." Shyvana said, grasping his hand, and bolting off. Jarvan yelped in surprise, before running in tow. "I need to see my father's corpse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Eh? Who is that mysterious woman? What will Shyvana do to combine the elements of the human and dragon world? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! **_

_**I also used the Skyrim 'dragon translator for those key phrases:**_

**Zu'u mindok fos hi los**_**- I know what you are**_

**Vos zey hiif hi**_**- Let me help you**_

_**Please review, fav, follow and everything, and let me know if you have any questions. Shoutout to ImaginaryEngineer for her faithful betaing/editing!**_


	5. Lavender

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! I know this chapter is right on time, yay! I hope you all enjoy :) The next chapter might be later than others before, I have finals and research papers due next week and it will be most unpleasant.**_

* * *

><p>Jarvan let out a sigh of relief once they stepped onto the familiar cobblestone path. Looking west, Jarvan saw the large expanse of his kingdom, illuminated in the sunrise. Next to him, Shyvana admired the impressive castle from afar. She had never seen the outside in daylight, due to being unconscious the first time.<p>

The entirety of the kingdom was encased by a large white stone wall. She knew that guards operated the top of the wall, looking for any intruders, but most assassins and thieves could invade at will. In the middle of the castle, a large column towered into the sky, with adjacent smaller buildings. Jarvan's father resided within that tall tower, to better survey over his kingdom.

Demacia sat atop of a sloping cliff that eventually gave way to the beach and an extravagant pier. On each side of Demacia sat two mountain ranges that allowed some water to enter Demacia and fill the beautiful pools.

As Shyvana gazed in awe at the grandeur sight of Demacia, Jarvan gave himself time to think about his father. While they had only been gone for two days, he knew his father would be furious at his absence. Jarvan had not gained his permission, and the only person to know of their departure was a maid of the castle. He knew his father would be furious because of this. Grimacing, he made his way down the main road next to Shyvana, preparing himself for the worst.

Shyvana on the other hand was pleasantly strolling on the worn down road. The sun was glimmering through the passing storm, the familiar warmth sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. The scenery around her was one filled with farmlands and ranches. Cows and sheep ambled slowly on the grass, munching hungrily on the lush greenery. The smells were not as bad as people made them to be, but she still caught herself scrunching her nose every now and then.

Shyvana slowly became attuned to her partner next to her. Shyvana turned to watch Jarvan, his shoulders were slumped and his face was settling in an unpleasant way. He stared absentmindedly at the road ahead, his eyes staring off in the distance. "What's wrong?" Shyvana asked. She was never good with communicating with people, one of the reasons being that she never had been around anyone other than her father to talk with.

Jarvan seemed to be surprise by the Shyvana's outburst, and gave a glance in her direction. "It is nothing." He replied, gazing back at Demacia. Shyvana raised an eyebrow at this. While she did not know much about human interactions, she knew that the sentence 'it is nothing', was never true.

Prying, Shyvana continued. "I know something is wrong." She coaxed.

Jarvan sighed as he averted his eyes from Shyvana to the ground. "My father will be furious with me when I return."

Surprised, Shyvana squinted at him, "Why would your father be furious?"

"I disobeyed him by going with you." Jarvan stated, "I am not allowed to leave the kingdom without his permission, and at least a few guards to guide me."

Shyvana scowled. "As a prince you should be allowed to see the world outside of Demacia." Shyvana said.

Jarvan smiled softly. He realized that Shyvana was a bit too naïve of the world around them, and she did not know of the dangers presented to him. "Yes, but as a prince I cannot just go wherever I please. I am a valuable asset to Demacia."

"That is ridiculous." Shyvana shook her head.

"It is the way of royalty." Jarvan remarked. His face turned stoic as he observed the castle. He knew that it was wrong to go alone, without his father's permission, but he found himself agreeing with Shyvana. He should have the chance to survey the world and set foot on lands he has never seen.

Jarvan, as a boy, had dreamed of clamoring through the jungles or fighting pirates in Bilgewater. The fact that he was so fortunate enough to be a prince meant that he should be able to see the lands he wanted to see. If he could, he would traverse up the dangerous Freljord Mountains and converse pleasantly with the indigenous tribes, or even see the peaceful forests of Ionia. Sighing, Jarvan realized that those were all dreams that he would never be able to achieve. Next to him, Shyvana pleasantly walked. She had the liberty to visit all of Runeterra, if she so pleased. Traveling with her made him aware of how much he envied her. Shyvana walked with ease and grace in the uncharted lands of Runeterra, while he trumped and trudged through the untamed wilderness. He would never be able to match her wild nature.

Shyvana was unaware of the self-disappointment building within Jarvan. Instead, she found herself becoming angry and frustrated with the humans of Demacia. Inside of the palace, she felt insecure, but now she realized that the people inside were unaccustomed to her exotic looks. The nobles of Demacia did not have a clue about the outside world, or how different the creatures looked. Now as she gazed at her cerulean skin, she realized how normal it was in the world of Runeterra. As she glanced at their precious prince next to her, she noted how he had never looked at her the way his people did. Jarvan was so much more admirable than his subjects were, she decided.

As they reached the large steel palace gates, Jarvan felt anxious. How would his father react? What kind of punishment was he expecting? Swallowing his fear, he met with one of the palace guards, who eyed him suspiciously. "Good morning, sir." Jarvan stated politely.

"Prince Jarvan!" The guard exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Where have you been?"

Giving a weak chuckle, Jarvan glanced towards Shyvana. "I have been on an adventure of my own!" He admitted.

The guard furrowed his brow, confused by his statement. "I do not understand Prince Jarvan."

"It was nothing, good sir. Let us through" The guard nodded, and stepped aside, raising a questionable eyebrow as they passed.

Inside the palace borders, the kingdom seemed abnormally quiet. The rising sun was hanging delicately in the sky, illuminating the dusted shop windows. The streets seemed empty except for the small groups of shop keeps and vendors roaming around the streets.

Jarvan felt anxious. He began to wonder if Ilia did not tell his father of his departure, which would leave the King to assume the worst. Frantically, Jarvan scrutinized the citizens as they walked, wondering if the palace was in dire states due to his absence.

"Prince Jarvan!" A voice boomed from behind him. Cringing, Jarvan turned to look behind him to see the captain of the guards.

"Hello Captain!" Jarvan replied, raising a hand cautiously, plastering a smile across his face. The captain's face remained indifferent. An armored hand reached out towards Jarvan, a small envelope in its grasp. Reluctantly, Jarvan grabbed the letter and opened it with care.

Shyvana peered over Jarvan's arm, towards the letter, but unfortunately, was unable to read the words. Glimpsing at his face, Shyvana could see him visibly pale. Without a word, the young prince turned on his heel, and moved quickly down the abbey. She began to follow him but an armored hand snatched her shoulder.

"Sorry Shyvana, you best come with me," The captain exclaimed. Scowling, Shyvana watched Jarvan disappear. How much trouble could have Jarvan gotten into? He was gone for two days at most! Grumbling, Shyvana turned to follow the captain.

* * *

><p>Clasping the letter painfully in his hand, Jarvan made his way up the steps cautiously. As he walked, he tried to rationalize his situation in his head. He was almost eighteen now, and should be able to start making his own decisions. The sons and daughters of other noble families were allowed to leave the palace as they pleased, with their respective guards of course, but that meant he should be able to as well!<p>

Inwardly, he cursed at himself for acting like a scared child. He was almost of age to take the throne, and with that responsibility, came a certain maturity. Instead of being afraid of his father's reaction, he should act at ease and take charge of the situation. His father was a reasonable man and he should be able to handle the idea of Jarvan exploring Runeterra.

With his resolve, Jarvan approached the broad wooden doors, their iron handles waiting ominously for him to grab. Taking one last deep breath, he opened the doors. Greeting him, was his father's back, draped in his favorite rich royal blue cape, with white trim.

"You have summoned me father?" Jarvan asked calmly, as he walked inside. His father did not move, or make any gesture for him to sit down. After a moment of silence, Jarvan went to sit down at a brown leather chair.

Suddenly, his father took a deep sigh and turned to look at his son. The King looked at his son, whose eyes were bright from the outdoor sun. The King was proud of his good temper, he never lashed out his son like his father had done unto him, but even the reckless actions of his son had caused anger to fill him to the brim. After Jarvan's mother had died, the King swore to himself that he would never let anything happen to him. On the fist day his son had left, he wanted to send out an army or everyone able to find him. At least he would have, if not for Ilia telling him of his son's plans.

Calming himself, the King spoke evenly, "Where have you been?"

Jarvan squirmed slightly, under his father's hardened gaze. "I'm sorry father, I-"

"Where have you been?" His father bellowed, interrupting his son.

Jarvan's eyes widened at the display of his father's anger. Dropping his head, he looked at his hands that restlessly moving in his lap. "I traveled through the marshes and made it to the Morgron Pass. We headed back as soon as we made it to one of the markets there."

The King fell silent once more. Jarvan did not dare to look up to see the anger on his face. He inwardly scolded himself for being a shy child. The words he wanted to shout at his father, and the words were on the tip of his tongue, but his mouth refused them to leave.

"Do you know what could have happened to you?" The King hissed. The King thought back on the past 36 hours, reliving his worry and panic. He realized that he was being somewhat harsh on his son, but still felt the fury welling inside him.

Cringing, Jarvan mumbled, "Yes father."

"Do you realize that you could have been killed?" His father barked, slamming his tankard on his desk. Jarvan decided it would be best to remain silent as his father ranted. "And to think that I had to find out from a maid of this castle! You do realize you could have a left at least a note, or told someone other than a maid, Garen perhaps!"

"Father, I-" Jarvan began, but was cut off by the sound of breaking glass.

"I want to hear none of your half-assed apologies. You are a prince! You should realize by now that your head could bring a man a fortune." A short, bitter laugh escaped the King's chest. "Not to mention, you did not run off with one of your friends, but some dragon girl! Did you ever once think that this was a ruse to have you killed? Dragons are awfully greedy you know!"

"Shyvana would never do such a thing!" Jarvan objected.

"You are in no position to talk to me like that! You disobeyed me and that decision almost cost you your life!" His father's face was inches away from his at the point. Jarvan felt his own fury build. He was so tired of being belittled by his father.

"I was careful father! No one recognized me, and if you can't tell, I am not injured." The King snarled before turning away. Silence fell between them, the tension thick in the air.

After a moment, the King seemed to be visibly calm. His fury began to dim as relief began to flood through him. While he was furious that his son had disobeyed him and put his life at risk, he could not fight the extreme alleviation of his fears the moment he saw his son's face. Still, as a king he recognized that there was a punishment to be made. "Whose idea was it to go?"

"The idea was inspired by me, but we both made the decision to leave." Jarvan admitted; his confidence building.

The King pondered on that for a moment. From the start, he believed that the dragon girl could be of valuable use to Demacia, but so far, she was known as reckless. Garen had reported to him many times of how uncontrollable she was during training, and how could he know if she could be controlled as she became stronger? She had endangered the lives of the Demacian people by bringing a dragon to the kingdom, and now by dragging his son away from the kingdom. The King was beginning to doubt if he could trust her at all. Garen had reported her training sessions as 'volatile' or 'unpredictable', noting her lack of discipline over her own abilities.

While his son would find this punishment unfavorable, he decided that it would be best for everyone involved. Turning to look his son in the eye, he spoke with authority, "You are no longer are allowed to converse with this girl. This means your training sessions will cease, as will all your interactions."

"Father that is-" Jarvan began to protest but was cut off by his father's hand.

"You'd best follow what I say or I will rid Demcia of that half-dragon!" Jarvan's mouth turned into a hard line as his eyes filled with anger.

"You cannot do this father!" Jarvan sneered. The King, at first, was surprised by his son's fury, but it furthered his resolve all the more.

"I can, and I will." The King stated. "Garen will train her from now on."

Jarvan balled his fists and stared at the floor as red filled his vision. He could not believe his father would act in such a way. If Jarvan had taken anyone else, such as Luxanna or even, his precious Fiora Laurent, he would never forbid him to speak to them.

"You may go. Garen will inform the girl of these changes." Growling, Jarvan stormed out of the room, not bothering to even bid his father a proper goodbye.

As Jarvan descended the stairs, he continued to keep his fists tightly clenched, and his eyes on the floor. He was not sure what infuriated him more about his encounter with his father. It ranged from the punishment placed on him, or the fact that he accused Shyvana so unjustly. His father just did not understand the poor girl. He did not understand how terribly alone Shyvana was in this world.

Jarvan rounded into the main corridor, and met with the noise of the multiple politicians, advisors, and other nobleman. Some came up to him asking about his disappearance, and some wanted to know about his training to become a King. Glowering, he shoved them aside and continued to move through the corridor. The voices grew louder as he continued to maneuver through the crowd.

"Prince Jarvan, where did you disappear to?"

"When should we expect your coronation?"

"Prince Jarvan, why did you leave?"

"Who is that odd girl you went with?"

"Is that girl a threat to our security?"

"Do you have a comment on the strange appearance of the dragon?"

Questions continued to pour from their mouths and Jarvan felt a sinking in his stomach. He wanted to scream at them to leave Shyvana out of his disappearance. He had always been known to be someone who is fiercely loyal to his friends. He wanted to protect them from anything: attacks, monsters and even the media. Shyvana was no exception.

_You are my friend, right?_

_Of course, I am your friend!_

* * *

><p>Shyvana roamed the main plaza of Demacia. It felt odd for her to be outside the courtyards of the place, and she surprisingly found herself enjoying her time in town. Instead of being faced with the judgmental eyes of the nobles, she was greeted casually by the merchants of the golden cobbled streets. Demacia seemed like another realm within Runeterra. While the palace had the simple color palette of gold, blue, and white, with the occasional, the rest of the town looked to be a fairy tale. Beautiful lavenders, pale pinks, and gold decorated the streets in various flags and jewels.<p>

The buildings consisted of being teal, tan, or a common scarlet. Since the city was built on top of a cliff, there were many levels to the city. Archways decorated the upper parts that held the castle; their glistening marble stones gleamed beautifully in the afternoon sun. Rivers went through the main plaza, and dropped into the middle level's large pools. The lower level of the city was accompanied by the white sandy beach. The waves gently waded onto shore, and various merchants set up shop there as well.

Shyvana's favorite parts of the city were the large light blue ethereal crystals though. They were littered within Demacia, on top of podiums, steeple, or even smaller crystals that were inlaid in the walls or stairwells. The sun began to set throughout Demacia as she continued to walk, the dim sunlight caused the crystals to shine brighter, illuminating as she walked.

Despite the lovely appearance of the beautiful city, her mind slowly drifted off to the thought of Jarvan as she walked. Their journey back home caused him visible anxiety, and she knew that it was the King's fault. Snarling, she cursed at the King, finding herself liking him less and less. Her own father would never forbid her to explore the world. Jarvan had such a right to it as much as any of his citizens did.

Her thoughts became more somber as she began to reach her destination: the Demacian armory. Inside was the corpse of her father, which lay in a preserved tomb, with the heads of other creatures Demacian troops had captured. The King had told her that this was the safest place in all of Demacia, and it would be the best place to keep her father's body intact.

At first, the building seems unsuspicious, but is not at all, what it seems. Like the rest of the architecture around it, the building consists of teal walls, a tall steeple rising from the roof with an ethereal crystal residing on top. The entrance is a simple lavender door, with a petite golden doorknob. Shyvana opened the door carefully, and inside is calm young woman who is dealing with customers buying and selling small weapons and such.

The young woman, spotting Shyvana, smiles gently. Shyvana tried to recall her name, something along the lines of Dayla, but she was not sure. "Hello Shyvana! Going downstairs are we?" Shyvana nodded, and reached out for the key. The young girl gave it to her without complaint, before turning back towards her customers. She walked casually over to the display of daggers and throwing knives, and reached another lavender door. Using the key to open it, she was met with a small spiraling staircase.

The staircase brought back painful memories. She had only been in Demacia for a week, and the only person who she had been able to talk to was Ilia and Jarvan. On request, Ilia had come with her to the ceremony. Jarvan was in front of her as they descended the black iron staircase. Below, a vast armory lay about her. There were no levels, or rooms of any kind, but a vast room that was at least twenty feet in height, and spanned out as far as her eyes could see.

The armory guards led the small party near to a furnace that spewed cinders. Her father was already placed in a large underground tomb, near the furnace. His body was limp, and so incredibly dull. Shyvana had always remembered him as fiery and livid. Now he lay in the ground, his eyes void of any light or fire. Red, leathery wings were firmly placed at his sides, and his golden, red tail was curled grotesquely towards him.

This was not how she wanted to remember her father, or how she wanted him to be buried. If the Demacians had listened to her, he would have been cremated in a fire created by dragons. They had told her numerous times that the body of a dragon was too precious to be destroyed, but now as Shyvana watched them seal away her father's remains, she wanted to lash out and cremate what was left of him honorably.

Now, as she walked down the same long spiraling staircase without Ilia or Jarvan, those feelings came rushing back to her. That extreme loneliness she had felt on that day came rushing back to her. Despite those feelings, she felt a smile grace her face as well. The knowledge that she had made a new friend, brought her comfort and she unlocked her father's tomb. The top of the casket came off with ease, thanks to the lever. Shyvana knew that the greedy king wanted to her father's body for his treasures. Dragon's scales, she could assume, were very valuable, or could be used to for weapons or armor.

Inside, to her relief, lay her father's body untouched. The decay had begun to rot away at his flesh, but his brilliant scales had stayed intact. The more she looked at his body, the more the realization of what she had to do came crashing down on her.

"I'm so sorry father," She choked out, as she held back the tears about to stream down her face. Jumping into the tomb, she came face to face with his dead eyes. Just looking at them, made her want to cry out, but she refrained, knowing there was work to be done.

Placing her hands on the base of her father's throat, she carefully summoned parts of her dragon form. First, her claws came in, their pointed tips biting into his neck. Shyvana felt her gut wrench in horror as she continued to cut into her father's neck. It was like an out-of-body experience, and she could not stop herself as she continued. In mild horror, she tried not to look as she continued on her efforts, but eventually she felt the sinews and muscles split as she severed her father's head from his body.

Nausea welled up in her as she looked at her father's decapitated head, but she assured herself she was doing the right thing. After a moment of fighting back her sickness, she placed his head outside of the tomb. Then she set to do what she should have done in the first place. Igniting her flesh, she purposefully took time to set her father aflame in his casket.

Shyvana watched in relief as her father's flesh turned to ash, and fall delicately onto the white linen bed. As she sat in the ashes of her father, she wept once more, overcoming the loss of her father. She knew now that her father's soul was released and able to return to the heavens. That thought made her miss him even more.

Drying her tears, she looked up at her father's head. Giving herself the pleasure that she had aided her father's spirit, she went to work.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight when one of the lower maids had come into her room, waking her up. The prince and his companion had returned from their brief absence, and the collective relief of Demacia could be heard. Ilia made her way to Shyvana's room, to greet her and ask about her trip, but on arrival, she was surprised to find the girl missing.<p>

After a short search, someone remarked how she had entered the armory earlier that afternoon. Once the elderly woman arrived, she pounded the door and greeted by the apprentice of the head armorer, Dayla.

"Good evening young one, have you seen a girl with bright red hair here? You might recognize her from about a month ago when they buried a dragon here." Ilia explained, peeking into the small room.

"Oh Shyvana? She's been downstairs for the past few hours." Dayla remarked cheerfully, her French accent coating her words. Ilia gawped at the younger woman and moved passed her forcefully.

"And you informed no one? She could be injured!" Ilia croaked. "Bring some water, she could be dehydrated. Passed out on the hot stone floor!" Ilia continued to mumble out possible outcomes of the missing Shyvana, and with a start Dayla was beginning to panic.

Ilia hastened her steps as she made her way down into the armory, the sounds of metal pounding into her eardrums. Dayla was not far behind her, carrying a jug of water. Once at the bottom steps, Ilia searched for the bright red hair of the young dragoness.

"Over there!" Dayla yelped. Ilia looked to where the brown-haired woman was pointing. Past the podiums filled with large weapons, and the shelves with armor, was the slumped figure of Shyvana.

"Shyvana!" Ilia cried out, moved past the various objects, and kneeled by Shyvana's side. The girl seemed unaware of her presence, and she continued to hack a knife at the object in her hands. From her angle, Ilia had no way of knowing what it was. "Dayla, bring the water." Ilia barked, gesturing for her to come forward. Ilia, in her advanced age, had grown tired of the slow young people that frolicked in Demacia, and Dayla was no exception, as an apprentice to the armory, Ilia had assumed she would be more useful.

Obeying, Dayla moved over next to the girl and held out the jug of water, hoping she would awaken from her trance. Shyvana was unusually silent, and remained dedicated to her work. Her bright red hair was disheveled and spilled out of the messy ponytail. Her blue skin was covered in dirt and grime from the floors of the armory, and flecks of ash were stuck to her arms and forehead. Dayla watched her move the knife with care on the object in her arms, but was unsure of what she was doing. Noticing her surroundings, it slowly sunk in where they were. Dayla looked past them to notice the open casket in front of Shyvana.

Dayla abandoned the jug of water, and moved towards the open casket. Inside was nothing more than a pile of ash. "Madame Ilia," The young woman began, her voice heavy with a French accent. "We are at the burial site of Shyvana's father, but he is no longer here. All that is left is a large pile of ash."

Ilia looked up at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "Dragon's cannot be burned."

Shyvana finally stopped her work then, giving out a satisfied grunt, as she lifted up her finished product. "It is finished." She beamed, with a content smile.

Dayla gasped in some horror at what was presented, but Ilia only gave a small tilt of her head. "Is that a skull?"

"It is my father's skull." Shyvana admitted, cradling it in her arms. "I want to use it as a weapon."

"What kind of weapon?" Dayla asked, kneeling forward to look more closely at the skull. Shyvana had hollowed it out with precision, not a bit of flesh remained. She had carefully detached the jaw, and had done impressive work to remove the horns. "If I may?" Dayla asked, reaching out to take the skull. Shyvana nodded, before reluctantly handing her the skull. Analyzing it, Dayla turned it over and ran her thumb over the smoothness of the cranium. Grinning, she gazed at Shyvana, "It could be a fist weapon."

"A dragon skull for a fist weapon?" Ilia asked, drawing her brows together.

"It could be done. I have seen many things be turned into a weapon." Dayla quipped, a certain kind of glee entering her voice. Shyvana, now no longer entranced with her work, was eagerly listening to the brown haired woman. "The cranium is smooth and strong enough to have a handle of some kind. The bone, while it is strong, will need a protective barrier though. I'd imagine that the Demacian government would not mind donating metals for this kind of weapon."

"Isn't the skull rather large though? Won't it be too heavy for Shyvana to carry?" Ilia questioned.

"I can carry it." Shyvana assured, sounding determined. Ilia looked over at the girl, her eyes softening a bit. Even though Shyvana's eyes were a soft amber, when she gazed at her father's skull, there was still a fire raging behind her irises. "When do you think it will be ready?"

"Give me a week, I'm sure to have it ready for you by then." Dayla reassured her.

* * *

><p>"Again!" Garen shouted. Shyvana snarled in protest as she ran the same track again… for the fourth time. Snarling, she pushed herself to her limits, feeling her joints and legs aching. She hated cardio, probably more than she hated Garen at this point. She felt sweat dripping down her back and thighs, and all she wanted to do at that point was lay down and relax, and possibly eat some of Ilia's pastries.<p>

"Faster, Shyvana!" Garen called out from the other end of the track. She honestly felt like her legs would give out at any moment, but she refused to falter in front of Garen and his harsh tactics. Finishing her grueling lap, she felt her legs screaming at her for release, and she happily obliged, falling at Garen's feet. "Your time was decent, but you need practice." Garen informed her coolly, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Panting, Shyvana glanced up at him, "Tell me again, why are you training me?"

Garen, drawing his brows together, spoke in a stern tone, "I am under strict orders from the King, and you will respect those orders."

"He's no king of mine." Shyvana muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Garen barked. "Two more laps!" Shyvana groaned, as she used most of her strength to stand up. "You heard me go!" Shyvana gave him one last sneer, before she bolted off one more.

As she ran, her heart palpitating as she did so, she cursed Garen. Was this her punishment from the King? To be trained by the most infuriating Demacian of all? The more she ran, the more she tried to figure out why she detested Garen so much. He did not judge her like the other citizens, but he maybe he treated all of the people he knew like this. Perhaps it was because he seemed to not like her, because of who she was, which would be a first.

Shyvana was used to people not liking her based on what she was, but never had somebody dislike her based on personality. After the 'warm-up' he put her through, she could not imagine that he had the slight affection for her. Passing the first lap, Shyvana collapsed. "I cannot do it." She stammered, gasping for air.

Garen scoffed at her, "You lack discipline." Grumbling, Shyvana shakily rose to her feet. "Tell me how did Jarvan train you?" Garen asked, eyeing her up and down. From what he had seen, Shyvana relied heavily on hand-to-hand combat, which she surprisingly did well at for someone with such little muscle. Her arms were too skinny to land a well-formed punch on someone in battle, and her small frame only gave her an advantage in speed.

"Jarvan would give me opponents to fight against." Shyvana insisted, stretching out her limbs.

"That's it?" Garen asked. "No wonder you lack a physical strength." Garen scoffed once more before circling her. Shyvana rolled her eyes at his demonstration of superiority. She had seen the Demacian military train, and from what she had seen, all they focused on was strength and the power behind their techniques.

"I could have defeated you last week, if I did not have to waste time on Lux." Shyvana jeered, enjoying as Garen bristled.

That fight was sloppy at best. I will admit I underestimated you, but you lack control. Garen challenged, pushing her onto the ground. "Push-ups, begin."

Shyvana could admit that she had a bad temper. In fact, she was going so far that she got angry very often, but Garen infuriated her. Constantly during their training sessions, he urged her to go faster and harder, and the more she tried the more he criticized. Luckily, for Shyvana, the rage inside of her gave her power. It fueled her and strengthened her muscles. The more Garen barked orders at her, the more she was able to perform, and soon she was surpassing his goals.

"Alright Shyvana, I suppose we can stop for tonight." Garen sighed, gesturing at the sun set.

Placing a hand on her hip, she smirked. "Are you sure? I'm sure I still can kick your ass." Garen glowered at her.

"Goodnight Shyvana." He rebuked with a hint of malice. Shyvana watched him leave the training ring, his posture revealing his domineering attitude. Scoffing, Shyvana followed in suit, wishing that she had the chance to fight Garen today and pummel his face in.

Sighing, she remembered her rude awakening this morning. Garen charged into her room unannounced at six in the morning with a bucket of ice water. Just as always, she never minded the cold but the feeling of being drenched drove her insane. Waking up to the feeling of soaked clothes, and Garen's stupid smirk was almost enough to force her into her dragon form. Later, she wanted to remind herself to talk to Jarvan about this cruel arrangement.

The palace grand hall seemed fuller than most nights. The noise of cheers and laughter reached her in the courtyard, and inside it was almost deafening. Shyvana struggled to see around the mass of people for a seat on one of the long benches.

"Shyvana!" A voice called. Looking over, she recognized Ilia in the back of the room. She was grouped with the other maids, and left a seat comfortably open for her. Shyvana smiled and sat next to her, Shyvana's heart feeling warm.

"What is going on?" Shyvana asked once sitting down.

"The King is hosting a Grand Tournament." Ilia chirped, smiling. "All the great families are here tonight."

"A tournament?" Shyvana asked.

It is one versus one tournament. Ilia explained. "Demacia holds it with all of our allies across Runeterra. I see some advisories from Ionia and Piltover, and even some I do not recognize." Shyvana glanced around, and suddenly the room opened up for her. City-state banners flowed gently in the air, some were the color of magenta and silver, but most of them were the Demacian banners and one with the crest of gears and a blue-lit torch.

"Who can participate?" Shyvana asked, looking round at the various knights and guards excitedly chatting.

"Anyone! There are multiple trials to be able to go into the matches though." Ilia answered.

"What king of trials?" Shyvana raised an eyebrow at her.

"They change every year, but usually they eliminate many people."

"What is the prize?"

"That is soon to be announced!"

"Welcome fellow Demacians and our much honored guests!" The King boomed, silencing the hall. Shyvana observed the King who seemed so at ease. Jarvan sat pleasantly next to him at the head table. Shyvana did not realize until then that she had missed Jarvan as much as she did. Garen made her truly appreciate the kind nature of the Prince. "Welcome to the annual Grand Tournament! We welcome guests old and new and hope all of you will do well in the upcoming tournament. As you know we have prizes every year and this one is one of the most grand we have ever offered!" A cheerful murmur went through the crowd from this announcement. "I am pleased to announce that the winner of this tournament will not only become a champion of Runeterra, but travel alongside one of the more dangerous missions with one of our advisories, the winner's choosing of course!"

A cheer rose up amongst the crowd, and Shyvana could feel the excitement radiating off each person. The King also seemed pleased with himself, as evident with the smile plastered onto his face. "And now to begin with past champions choosing his or her predecessor in the tournament! As you all know, the predecessor will be able to skip the group stage and skip to the one versus one part of the tournament. I will begin, and as every year I nominate my son Jarvan the 4th!" The crowd cheered, as Jarvan gallantly stood and bowed towards his father.

"As every year, I have to decline father, and insist you choose someone worthy of such an honor." Jarvan refused nobly. Shock played on Shyvana's face as she looked at Ilia.

"Why did he decline?" Shyvana asked incredulously.

"The young prince does this every year, he insists on doing it fairly." Ilia smiled proudly, as if she was looking at her own son. Shyvana smiled and felt her own proudness as she observed her friend sitting graciously back in his seat. She found herself liking Jarvan more and more as he presented himself, and she could not help, but find her attraction to him growing as well.

"Ah my son!" The King bellowed, and the rest of the crowd laughed. "I choose instead my steward, Xin Zhao!" The crowd cheered once more as a man Shyvana did not recognize stand up.

"I accept." He stated, bowed curtly, and sat down once again.

At the left side of the hall, stood a taller man with chestnut hair, who spoke as if he was a king as well, "I, Lord Crownguard, choose Garen!"

"I, Karma, Duchess of Ionia, nominate Irelia!"

"I, Caitlyn, Sheriff of Piltover, choose Vi!"

The rest of the nominations continued, and Shyvana lost track of all the chosen predecessors. Even, she, who had travelled all over Runeterra, had not heard of so many different families and governments of the realm. Her head spun as she tried to discern each faction, but to no avail, they all looked human to her. Collectively, the people of each city-state had different clothing styles. So far, her favorite had to be the intricate styling of Piltover.

"Now it is the time for other challengers to proclaim their entrance into the tournament. Please stand if you wish to compete, and let it be known that once you enter, there is no exiting!" Shyvana watched as thousands around her in the grand hall stood. Hastily she stood as well, not letting herself to back out of the challenge. Moreover, as she stood, she felt a tingling sensation on her right wrist. Looking down, she saw white filigree appearing on her blue skin, with the number 3,455. "Let the tournament begin! May the greatest of us be the newest champion of Runeterra!" Suddenly, fireworks burst in the air, below the vaulted ceilings.

Shyvana watched in awe as each explosion released blue and gold glitter into the room. Smiling in happiness, Shyvana rejoiced in the fact that she could become a champion of Runeterra. No longer would anyone question her again. As her happiness expanded, she cheered along with the crowd, her excitement growing with each second.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Shyvana not allowed to see Jarvan? Tournaments? FIREWORKS? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I had a lot of fun writing it. A lot of characters were introduced at the end, but even more are to come! Not many characters will be introduced as much, but it will continue to be fun and exciting! I hope you all enjoyed and please review, fav, and follow! **_

_**A shout out to ImaginaryEngineer for being an excellent beta for me! I'm super grateful!**_

_**Next chapter: As the tournament unveils, how will Shyvana act to learning that she is forbidden to see Jarvan? Who will Shyvana meet during the first Tournament group stage? **_


	6. Smoke

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, finals have taken a toll against my sanity, but I finally prevailed. I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The crowd was drunk off the energy in the room, and the cheers lasted into the night. The tournament brought new chances of a champion of Runeterra, and it was impossible for anyone not to feel the excitement in the building.<p>

Shyvana leaned against the wall in the back of the grand hall. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she had changed into a pleated red shirt, with black tights and completed with a black sash. She surveyed the crowd as they danced and drank. She was not one for parties, especially since she had never attended one and she did not know how to act. Ilia had been watching her like a hawk, making sure she would not indulge in alcohol or anything that she would see as dangerous.

Instead, Shyvana watched the Prince mingling with the other guests. Shyvana knew that he would eventually come and talk to her, so she waited patiently. She knew that the eligible Prince, who was nearing his eighteenth birthday, is so popular amongst the young women.

Shyvana saw several girls approach him, and one was standing near his side. She had cropped black hair, with a pink stripe dashed across her bangs. She was dressed formally in a white jousting outfit with gold linings. She appeared to be laughing and enjoying the Prince's company, and this struck a painful cord within Shyvana. Shyvana watched her carefully, observing the dainty way she walked and how her thick accent emphasized the way she talked. The girl emanated confidence. She walked with purpose, her steps were steady and her eyes determined. Shyvana would have felt very intimidated by her

Jarvan seemed polite with the girl, acknowledging her and laughing at her jokes. He gave the room his attention. He was so welcoming, joyfully entertaining anyone who approached him. Jarvan was the life of the party, waltzing with the girls who ask to dance with him. Even Ilia and the chambermaids were star struck by the Prince's presence. After an hour and Jarvan had not bothered even to look her way, Shyvana left the room

Shyvana had spent most of the night talking to Ilia, and she found herself unsure why Jarvan chose to ignore her, but she made an effort to let it go. He was a prince, bound by his title to entertain his subjects and guests from other regions, and she was merely a girl undergoing training in Demacia. Growling, she inwardly cursed at her sensitivity. She wanted to talk to him so badly, to enjoy his company, but instead she stood by the wall the entire night. She admitted to herself that she felt embarrassed waiting for him when he was so obviously enjoying himself without her. It was clear he did not need her company for enjoyment, the way she needed his.

"Shyvana!" She heard a voice call. Turning, she watched Lux skipped down the hall. "You are missing the festivities, please come back inside."

Giving her a weak smile, Shyvana shook her head, "I should get some sleep. I need to start training for the tournament."

Tilting her head to the side, Lux gave her a confused look. "You do not have any time to train. The tournament starts in a few minutes." Shyvana's eyes widened at this.

"In a few minutes?" Shyvana exclaimed. Lux laughed lightly at her shocked expression.

"It is the best part of the group stage! It is random and will occur anytime during the night. Most new people in the tournament do not know this and drink, and begin the tournament drunk." Lux then shifted her eyes to examine Shyvana. "You do not appear to be drunk." Shyvana shook her head to confirm Lux's assumption. "Good! You will do great then! I am surprised Jarvan did not tell you about the tournament." Lux remarked.

Shyvana ignored her last statement, and gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you Lux, for helping me." Lux smiled as well and gestured for Shyvana to join her in the dining hall.

"Well since this is your first time, I'll give you a run-down of how everything works." Lux bubbled, smiling and greeting people as they walked by. Shyvana felt awkward, standing next to her. People did not address her as she moved clumsily through the crowd, they practically ignored her. "Actually, I know someone who can explain it better than I can!" Lux suddenly exclaimed, and then in a harsh tug she maneuvered Shyvana towards the west side of the room. "Over there!"

Hastily, the two girls made their way through the crowd. Eventually, they stopped in front of a crowd whose banner was filled with spinning gears. Lux positioned herself to stand in front of a boy with bright blonde hair and fair skin, whose eyes were dedicated on a map. "I don't see why you people insist on maps." He complained to the brown-haired woman next to him, who was nursing a glass of wine.

"Ezreal!" Lux greeted. Instantly, the boy's bright blue eyes looked up with wonder. A broad smile spread across his face as he observed the girl in front of him.

"Hello Luxanna," Ezreal said; the smile evident in his voice. "What can I help you with?"

"Ezreal, this is Shyvana," Lux said, gesturing to Shyvana. Once Ezreal's eyes drifted towards her, a visible shift occurred in his posture. "She is new to the games and I was hoping you could explain it to her!"

Unable to stop the lowering of his jaw, Ezreal soon was visibly gawking at Shyvana. Uncomfortable, Shyvana took a step back, being uncomfortable, and began to feel her own rage build at such a visible mockery unto her. "A h-half-dragon!" Ezreal uttered, his shocked face turned to awe. "I have heard legends of such creatures, but never have I seen one in the flesh." Immediately he was on his feet, examining her, touching at her skin and hair gently. Shyvana was not sure which one she was annoyed by more: the disgust visible on people's faces, or the Ezreal touching her without consent.

Lux flushed, and quickly swatted away at Ezreal's hands. "Ezreal control yourself!" Lux cried, looking anxiously at Shyvana, trying to discern how angry she was.

Snapping out of it, Ezreal looked sheepishly at Shyvana, and then moved to sit back on the bench. Shyvana found herself not liking the boy. "Can you explain the tournament to Shyvana?" Lux asked exasperatedly once more.

Ezreal nodded in high hopes that the half-dragon would pardon his embarrassing display of self-indulgence. "The tournament is open to everyone, so naturally a large amount of people enter the tournament. I've heard that about 5,000 have entered this year." Ezreal smirked confidently. "It will make the games all the more interesting. Because of the vast amount of people who join the tournament, it has to be broken up into different stages so that people are picking off more easily when it comes time to the arena stage."

"What happens to the people who were nominated?" Shyvana asked, taking a quick glance around the room to see if she recognized any of the people chosen.

"The people who are chosen are automatically entered into the last one hundred people chosen for the arenas. Which means that eventually the people chosen they will be the only people able to enter the arena. At some point they will have to eliminate the ability to choose a champion, or expand the arena pool. 25 people have been chosen this year which means that only 75 other contestants from the second round will be able to continue on." Ezreal sighed, glaring at a woman with short pink hair down the table. Shyvana recognized her as one of the chosen, by a sheriff of some sorts. "Anyways, the first stage is always the hardest to get through, it has the most people and it can be very easy to get distracted or deterred."

"What do you have to do to win?" Shyvana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Ezreal shrugged, "It's always the first five hundred people to make it towards a certain goal. Last year, we had to climb a mountain, and the year before that we had to survive while swimming down a river. I hope that you can make alliances along the way that will help you, you need someone on your side that won't hinder you in the group stage." Ezreal said, casting a small glance at Lux, and immediately turned away at her radiant smile, a pink tint dusting his cheeks.

Shyvana then looked towards the front of the room, glaring at the display of Jarvan surrounded by women who enjoyed his company. Lux watched as Shyvana looked at him with hostility, feeling her own curiosity piqued. "I'm sure Jarvan will aid you in the first stage!" Lux chirped, trying to reassure Shyvana. At Lux's statement, Ezreal turned to view the Prince as well, and gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure that you will have to fight for his assistance if you want it." Ezreal snorted and looked down as he began correcting the map in front of him. "Every year, he makes it through all of the group stages because every woman in the tournament helps him out without question." His voice held a bitter tone, and Shyvana found herself fighting a tinge of jealousy.

"Ezreal is just upset because he never makes it to the arena stage." Lux giggled, as she watched the flustered boy. Ezreal shot her a glare, which only caused more giggling from the blonde-haired woman. Shyvana snickered at their little squabble but couldn't keep her eyes away from the Prince, who was taking his time laughing and enjoying the company of the other noble women.

"I do not need his help." Shyvana said stubbornly. "I can do this on my own," she declared. Silence then enveloped the room. The lights began to dim and beautiful cerulean, ethereal crystals lifted up into the air. Shyvana gasped with wonder as smaller blue crystals began to detach and float through the room, small bits of brilliant white dust trailing behind them. Everyone seemed to be in awe, admiring the dazzling spectacle.

The crystals continued to spin around the room, picking up speed as they circled the crowd. Soon, the crystals broke off into tinier pieces, settling on those who were part of the tournament. Shyvana watched as the one above her lowered onto her wrist and delicately embedded itself into her skin, above the number 3455.

"The games have begun!" The King bellowed, raising his tankard. "For those of you who are new, the number on your wrist determines where you are on the scoreboard, but only five hundred will pass this stage. Your crystal will track the progress of yourself and of others. Once the numbers are reset to one, the contestants will be sent to the group stage. Good luck to all of you!" A deafening cheer rose out from the crowd and Lux next to her gripped her arm in excitement.

"Good luck Shyvana! I know you'll do great!" Lux chirped, to which she replied with an enthusiastic smile.

"The same to you Lux." Shyvana replied earnestly. Glancing at her wrist, she watched with fascination as the tattooed numbers spun rapidly until it stopped abruptly at 0001. She felt anxious as the space around her dissipated and her entire body was now moving at a blinding speed. She panicked when she no longer felt Lux's hand on her forearm.

The first thing to greet her was with the smell of dense foliage. Opening her eyes, she was met with the dark and a dimly lit torch next to her, which revealed numerous contestants spread out alongside her. In front of her, she saw several openings to a building. Orange bricked walls stood at least at fifteen to twenty feet and were decorated with intense ivy leaves and vines. The walls were covered with thick greenery, but allowed the moonlight to spill through. From what Shyvana could tell, the other contestants also stood at an opening to the building. Everyone was still, waiting for the next instructions.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Labyrinth of the Plague Jungles. The first five hundred to reach the center wins! Please be careful, a labyrinth is much more than a regular maze. While it appears to be on steady ground, you may find your center on different levels." A woman's gentle voice said ominously. Startled, Shyvana looked around, trying to discern where the voice came from, but, to no avail, she did not find any source. "The torches on your left are our only resource to you, to aid you in the darkness. Good luck and begin!"

In an instant, everyone took off, and Shyvana refused to be behind. She smirked knowing that not having the torch would be an advantage for her. Igniting her hands, she could easily see through the darkness without being held down by the heavy stick. Once inside, Shyvana found herself weaving through the entrance easily. She rounded corners and avoided traps with ease, and it brought her some confidence as she heard others cry out in surprise.

She continued to run, illuminating the path in front of her. After a couple of minutes, the shouts of the others stopped. In fact, the only thing she heard were the sound of her footsteps on the soft dirt. Slowly, she came to a stop and surveyed her surroundings. She felt like she had been running for a long time without encountering any trouble. This stroked her as unusual. Turning around, her heart sunk.

"I am still," She breathed, her rage building slowly. "At the fucking entrance?" She screamed, her view of the torch she had abandoned, it was slowly dropping cinders onto the ground, as if taunting her. How could this have happened to her? Turning around towards the entrance to the labyrinth, she moved carefully, rounding the same corner, and then another left, another once more, and she saw the same opening. She realized that there was another passageway to her left near the entrance. After a moment of evaluation, she noticed that there was also a passageway to the right of the entrance. She gave it a shot and ran through it. It was a good decision; she started to hear the noise of the crowd once more.

Sighing in relief, she continued to run, making sure she was more careful. The passageways began to widen, vines dangled down beside her as she ran, and she swiftly dodged them. The more she continued on her path, the more she heard the voices of the other contestants.

"Help me!" She heard. She stopped to see a Demacian guard helpless on the floor, his left arm dislocated. Already behind on time, Shyvana chose ignored him, hoping that help would come for him eventually. As she made her way through the tunnel, she passed more contestants all lying unconscious on the ground. They were wounded, injured and some even passed out just because they were drunk. Shyvana's thoughts began to drift off to Lux. She wondered how much farther the young girl had progressed in the labyrinth than she had.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt something fall onto her head. She stopped as she cringed and rubbed the sore spot. Glaring she looked up to see what had caused it, and to her dismay, she saw people crawling across the vines ahead of her. Looking at her wrist to see how many people had reached the center, she saw that she was currently at 0031.

"It must be the vines." She mumbled to herself. Shyvana had to stop them; there was no way she would be able to get ahead of the crowd. In a split second decision, she grabbed the vine with her ignited hand, and watched as the fire danced its way upwards, ashes and cinders falling slowly towards the ground. With a wicked smile, she began running, hearing the fire begin to spread and roar behind her as it enveloped the vines and greenery before it.

"Fire!" She heard a man yell out, and then screaming and cries of help ensued. Shyvana knew that if she ran ahead of the fire, she would not be involved in the mass pile up of people falling. Dodging others as she ran, she felt the thrill of adrenaline rush through her veins. People scrambled around her as she followed the vines ahead, hoping that it would lead her towards the center.

She could not escape the smell of smoke, or the sound of people crying out for help as the fire continued to consume the vines around her. Soon the smoke settled into the labyrinth, heavily distorting her vision. Shyvana was thankful that she was not affected by the smoke but still her eyes watered as she tried to see past it.

As she ran, trying to find any way to get towards the center, she stumbled over the limb of a fallen Ionian soldier. Pale pink symbols were painted onto his armor, as green emeralds were dull due to the smoke. He was coughing and cradling an arm that had a nasty gash. Shyvana cringed, wishing she had time to help him, but knowing with the blood loss and the difficulty to breathe, he would lose consciousness.

"Let me help you." She said, reaching down towards his arm. Crimson stained his white tunic, and ashes had settled onto his ebony skin. Shyvana felt guilt fill her, as she knew it was probably her fault that he was so injured.

"Thank you, but I will be fine." The soldier said waving her off. "The medics will arrive shortly to take me off the course. Good luck!" He crouched once more, before gripping his own arm from the pain. Shyvana was unable to see his face behind the mask, but she nodded gratefully and continued.

As she continued to run, she was met with eerie silence. She looked around, knowing that she was past any entrances. Still, she slowed down and tried to analyze the situation. The smoke still hung heavily in the air, and from what she could tell, it would only become thicker.

In an instant, she knew she was not alone. She squinted, trying to see through the dense smoke. Shyvana could smell a scent of flowery perfume. Flames ignited themselves on her flesh once more, and she refused to be caught off guard. A laugh quietly came through the smoke, before a shining steel blade flew towards at her.

"En garde!" A female voice shouted, her accent emphasized each word. Shyvana instinctively backed away, and dodged the blade in the nick of time. Shyvana retaliated swinging her right fist forward, singeing the woman's short hair. Once she stepped a few feet away from the girl, she instantly recognized her. She had been standing next to Jarvan the whole time during the party, and to Shyvana's small satisfaction, Jarvan was nowhere in the vicinity. "Hmph." The girl murmured, her blade pointed at that ground her lips formed into a sneer. "You are the half-dragon?"

"What does it look like?" Shyvana retorted, not one for playing games.

Fiora's sneer turned into a snicker. "Then it will be my pleasure to end your time in the tournament here." Shyvana's gaze turned into a glare, and she allowed the rest of her flames to consume her.

* * *

><p>Jarvan was off to a horrible start. Usually he was able to waltz through the maze portion of the tournament and be one of the top fifty or so, but now he was struggling. He knew that the makers of the mazes enjoyed having the center, not be in the center. So it would be in one of the edges of the map, or even be underground, but maybe they were creative this time.<p>

Growling, Jarvan cut through the various brushes before being ambushed by one of his 'allies'. "Prince Jarvan." She cried, a small girl with brown hair, clinging herself to his arm. "Let's fight through the Labyrinth together!" This was probably his favorite part of the tournament. During the party and the banquet, the noble clans of Demacia would set their daughters loose, and he would be charming and decent, but as soon as the tournament began, Jarvan was allowed to do as he pleased.

"Sorry," He said, before wrapping an arm around her neck, and pinching the right nerves and rendering the poor girl unconscious. "You would just be in the way." He stepped casually over her unconscious body, before continuing on his path. He knew that running aimlessly through the labyrinth would only get you stuck. That's because clues that are essential in solving the labyrinth are scattered throughout the area. Not only that, it's possible to miss the entrance to the center.

With his lance in one hand and a torch in the other, he recollected what he knew about a common labyrinth, he knew that there were several turns, and passageways, and there was usually one that led directly to the center. From what Jarvan could tell, he was not on the correct one. He met with several different turns and dead-ends, and what not. His frustration only grew when he saw the number on his wrist turn to 0002. "Damn it." He muttered.

He knew it had only been ten minutes, and some lucky person had already made it to the center. Jarvan continued to walk through the labyrinth, examining each piece of wall and analyzing the vine covered ceiling at the same time. Illusions were a common trait amongst mazes, and at any point, he could miss a different brick pattern, which could lead him straight to the center.

Making it to the end of his passageway, he found himself in a huge courtyard of sorts. "Prince Jarvan!" He heard the familiar light voice of his best friend's little sister. Looking around, he failed to see the bright blonde hair, or anyone else, even though he could hear voices. "Up here!" She cried. Looking up, he saw her bright blue eyes peering through the dense vines. "Traveling across the vines is the best way to go!"

Jarvan smiled up at her, and reached for the nearest dangling vine. Dropping his torch to the ground, he climbed his way up, grateful for the girl's help. As the group of people assembled and made their ways across the vines, he started to think about Shyvana. How was she doing in the maze? Was she the first one to get through? Had she be incapacitated? As he was directly behind everyone, he realized even if this were the way, everyone would make it before him.

"There has to be a way to get around this." Jarvan whispered to Lux.

"Well I doubt that there are 495 people in front of us." Lux replied happily. "We will probably be able to make it!" Jarvan sighed, knowing that there were some amiable qualities about Garen's sister, but determination and competition were not one of them. She was so different from her older brother. He was competitive and always strived to be better while Lux always wanted the best for everyone.

Jarvan continued to crawl, all the while devising a way to get ahead of the group. Looking at his wrist, he noticed that the numbers had increased dramatically in the span of another five minutes, 0030. He had to do something, and quickly, but what? His lance would be able to cut through some of the vines, but it would mainly stop the people behind him, and the ones a few yards ahead of him.

"Fire!" Someone called out. Perfect, Jarvan though, slightly relieved, and annoyed that he had to deal with a forest fire as well. He saw the flames before he smelled the smoke, and the red-hot vines gave way almost instantly. Rather than have terrible burns and fall horribly to the ground, Jarvan decided to cut himself loose beforehand.

Angling his lance so it would cut through the vines in a single swipe, he turned to Lux with the best smile he could muster. "Good luck Lux!" Jarvan called out before cutting through the vines, and falling towards the ground. Jarvan hit the ground with a thud, pain ricocheting throughout his body though his armor absorbed most of the blow. Standing up, Jarvan felt himself gasping for air, the smoke filled his lungs at a fast pace. Luckily, he could see though. Even without a torch, the labyrinth seemed to light up. Every piece of greenery came alive with fire, and other contestants continued fall to the ground.

Jarvan knew he had to get out of here, but he wasn't sure where to begin. He wanted to avoid any entrances that had a particular amount of foliage, but at the same time, he was in a jungle. Growling and muttering curses to himself, he took to the left and followed the orange, bricked walls. He wished that he had someone with him that could help him with the labyrinth. Shyvana was his only friend in this maze that had not been chosen, but he had been conveniently banned from talking with her.

The only other person he trusted was Fiora. He had not seen her throughout the maze, but he did not really want to either. At the party, she had been lingering on his arm all night, trying to make jokes about politics, other women, and especially Shyvana.

* * *

><p><em>All night she tried to get him to open up about the girl. Whether it be in a rude remark, "Young girls are too naïve for their own good." Or even a question that Jarvan did not feel like answering, "Why did you take her instead of me?"<em>

_Jarvan was used to Fiora's antics. She did not care for him in any romantic sense, he knew this, but she wanted him for the power and reputation it would bring to herself. As a remarkable duelist, rivaled by her father, she would do anything to gain social rankings and be able to be an honorable heir to the throne, and being the next Queen of Demacia, would certainly do that._

_"For your coronation do you have any inclination on who you would want to be queen?" Jarvan rolled his eyes subtlety as she asked the same question again._

_"I will marry the girl I love." Jarvan said shrugging his shoulders._

_"Well who is the girl you love?" Fiora asked, batting her eyes innocently his direction._

_"I don't know." Jarvan swallowed the last of his drink, before waving and smiling to the next group of people that was brought before him. Glancing behind him, he watched his father smile sincerely, eager that his son will meet a girl and marry her as quickly as his coronation process, but Jarvan could not bring himself to consider any of these girls seriously._

_When he began participating in tournaments when he was fourteen, he had hoped that he would meet the woman he was supposed to marry and win the tournament for her. He had been young then, and did not realize that every single daughter of a nobleman or of a rich family was simply there for titles and deeds to lands of his great nation. Jarvan found himself year after year, detesting each woman that approached him with dewy lips and dusty eyes, that asked for his company on the dance floor, or even to flat out ask to begin the matrimonial process._

_He had to give praise to Fiora though. She was by his side when she was fourteen, and he assumed she would be there, begging him to change his mind on his wedding day. Even most girls had assumed they were already betrothed by the way she constantly stood by him in all important events. Jarvan continued to act decently to the guests, entertaining their thoughts, saying exactly the right things at the same time, but still he just wanted to leave and wait for the tournament in his bedroom._

_People around him began to dance, and he felt the several tugs on his arm for him to join the girls, but he always politely refused. Looking out into the crowd, he spotted the bright red hair that he felt himself miss so much. She currently was talking to Ezreal, an important archeologist from Piltover, and accompanied by Lux. Maybe the reason he enjoyed Shyvana's company so much was that she was not trying at every moment to get him to marry her._

_She was just a half-dragon girl trying to avenge the death of her murdered dragon father, from a dragon who hated her existence. She was so much more tolerable than most girls!_

_Swiveling his head, he noticed his father in deep conversation with one of his advisories. He knew that he could make his way over to Shyvana to quickly explain the circumstances, and maybe she would not detest him as much._

_"Jarvan," A bolder woman tugged, "Dance with me." Knowing that he could not reject her, he complied and danced with her across the room._

* * *

><p>Now as he evaded the smoke, traveling through the labyrinth, he would much rather be lost in the outdoors than to ever been stuck in a stuffy room, dancing with women he did not even know. Jarvan was realizing that he was not even close to the center, and the numbers on his wrist continued to turn, 0067. He knew that to get closer, he would have to delve back into the smoke and try to follow the trail that everyone else was traveling.<p>

The best way to find smoke, was to see it, but since where he was at was mainly intact; he would have to smell it. The smell of smoke had never bothered him before, he loved campfires and the smell of signal fires, but this fire reeked of panic instead of safety. People were scrambling to stay below the smoke line, but the flames continued to envelop everything it came across.

As he walked through the labyrinth, he could feel his nose begin to burn from the stench. He crouched down to avoid direct contact with his eyes, but it continued to get worse the more he walked on. He knew he was on the right path when he heard the sounds of a battle that was taking place. On his knees, he followed the sound not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. He heard a very familiar laugh that caused him to cringe. Fiora. He thought.

He continued to move past them, whomever she was fighting, and hoped that even if she did see him, he could use her best interests to lead him into the right path. At least that is what his plan was until he recognized her opponent. "You are too clumsy. Perhaps you can blame your parents for that."

Jarvan heard Shyvana's snarl over the clanging of their battle, and he watched from afar, ready to spring into action if needed. Jarvan knew his father was watching the display from the grand hall, but honestly, he was grounded into the floor, his body willing him to watch the fight.

He could tell Shyvana was struggling. Fiora was an expert duelist who had been training ever since she could wield a butter knife, and Shyvana had only just recently begun training hand-to-hand combat. The smoke was becoming denser and became difficult to see the girls, so Jarvan edged closer on his hands and forearms. Suddenly, he heard Shyvana cry out and his body pounced into action.

"Shyvana!" He yelled out, and ran into the fray. Lance met foil, and Fiora's eyes locked onto Jarvan's. He could see the confusion set in her eyes, but did not truly care for it.

Behind him, Shyvana struggled to stand, the pain on her shoulder radiating across her body. She looked up to see Jarvan blocking the next blow from the French girl, but her vision was blocked by the smoke that stung her eyes. "Jarvan?" She asked, raising a hand to the cut on her right shoulder.

Jarvan did not respond, instead he stared at Fiora, silently daring her to make the next move, but instead Fiora lowered her blade in disgust. Jarvan nodded to her in gratitude before moving over to Shyvana and helping her up. "Let's go." Jarvan murmured as they continued.

Shyvana remained silent, not wanting to be the one to delve into conversation first since Jarvan had been ignoring her. He remained silent as he supported her with his arm around her waist. Shyvana was blindly following his direction, which seemed only to lead them further into the smoke.

"Do you know where you're going?" Shyvana asked.

"Hopefully to the center of this labyrinth." Jarvan replied, coughing as he spoke. Shyvana looked up at him in concern. She wasn't aware that the smoke had harmful effects on Jarvan. Igniting her hands, Shyvana did her best to dispel the smoke so it would be easier for him to breathe.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"For what?" Jarvan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Helping me with that girl, she would have eliminated me from the competition." Shyvana admitted, as she adjusted her right arm to not further injure her wound.

Jarvan glanced down at the girl beside him, hoping that the next words out of his mouth would make sense to her. "My father has forbidden me from ever talking to you," He confessed.

"What?" Shyvana asked skeptically. "Why?"

"He believes that you are a bad influence on me, or something." Jarvan said with irritation. "Maybe just lay low for a while? Try to stay out of trouble-"

"You think it is my fault that I get into these situations?" Shyvana asked appalled by his accusations.

"No, not me!" Jarvan said quickly, "My father thinks that!" Shyvana shot him a glare at that, and he raised a hand in a helpless gesture. "I tried to explain, but he refused to listen." Shyvana sighed and turned her gaze back towards the ground, a swirl of mixed feelings amassing in her stomach. Upon reflection, she could understand why his father had put the blame unto her. It was because of her that the dragon came to attack Demacia, and it was because of her that he left Demacia. With a shake of her shoulder, she snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey," Jarvan said gently, looking into her eyes.

For a moment, Shyvana was startled by his gentle gaze. Shyvana for once was able to look into his soft blue eyes and examine the tiny gold flecks that danced vividly in his irises. A blush began to creep onto her cheeks, and she quickly averted her eyes ahead of them. "What?"

Jarvan did not miss the slight pink tint appearing on her cerulean skin, and he chuckled at her brisk tone. "We'll figure it out." Jarvan said. Shyvana did not respond, instead focused on the challenge ahead.

"Do you think we're close to the center?" Shyvana asked, peering through the thick smoke.

"I have no idea." Jarvan said, gazing about. "What started that fire anyways?"

Shyvana said nothing, but hid a smirk from her companion. They continued to walk down the narrowing path. As they came to the end, the path split into two directions. "Which one?" Shyvana asked. Jarvan thought for a moment, before looking at his wrist, 0281. They were behind, and Jarvan was concerned with the lack of noise.

"I wish we could see above, and then we could tell if we were going in the right direction." Jarvan mumbled. It hit her, why has she not thought of this solution before?

"Anger me." Shyvana barked at Jarvan, before pushing him away.

"What?" Jarvan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it. Piss me off!" Shyvana yelled.

"Uh…" Jarvan uttered, trying to think of things that would tick Shyvana off. "You are a terrible fighter." Jarvan said, and he saw her eyes narrow. "You told me to!"

Shyvana rolled her eyes, "Keep going!"

"You look like an alien!" Jarvan shouted, "You do not act like a proper lady, and you walk like a man!" Shyvana growled, but Jarvan continued to throw insults at her. "Your hair is so curly it looks like a bush." Shyvana felt the flames consume her as she purposely allowed herself to become furious. Soon she felt the roaring fire from her chest begin to envelop her.

Transforming into her dragon self was a painful process, but each time she did it, the pain seemed to give her more power. The first thing that changed was her skin. Scales ripped her flesh and morphed themselves onto her forearms and legs, and soon the arches of her feet would elongate. Then her fingernails would stretch out and sharpen into black pointed talons. Her hair would harden into her spinal scale and into her razor-sharp tail. The most painful part was how her arms would extend outwards, and her wings would emerge. Shyvana felt like screaming, but was able to control herself. When it felt like too much, that was when it was over.

Through searing red eyes, she saw Jarvan quivering, a reaction that most people have when facing a very dangerous animal. "Get on." Shyvana rasped. Without hesitation, Jarvan climbed onto her back and she lifted off into the air. The extra weight made it so she could not fly so high, but it did not hinder their plans. Thanks to her quick decision to burn the vines, she could see each individual path, and route.

Jarvan was breathless from the view. The vast labyrinth spread out before him as they continued to fly over it. Jarvan was able to see the group of people rushing towards the center, but Shyvana was flying faster than they were running. Jarvan felt relieved as fresh air whipped past his face.

"This is amazing." He breathed, a smile spreading across his face. He could see the center of the labyrinth ahead of them, and doing his best he tried to show Shyvana, but she was already sky rocketing past the other contestants. Looking down at his wrist, the numbers 0315 displayed proudly in front of him, and he felt relief knowing that they were going to make it. "Shyvana, you're a genius!" Jarvan shouted into the wind.

While Jarvan felt euphoric, Shyvana had a hard time concentrating. Animal instincts were trying to take over. They urged her attack against the one on her back, or fly off farther into the wild as possible. Her vision continued to become hazy with bloodlust as she fought the urge to fight those down below. The only thing that kept her levelheaded was the icy wind that whipped her head.

Shyvana aimed for the center, and began to make for her descent. Shyvana missed this feeling, more than she would care to admit. The freedom her wings gave to her was more than type of treasure to her. In the air, she felt unstoppable, and she knew that in her dragon form Fiora would not stand a chance.

With a grin, Shyvana landed before the center, allowing Jarvan to dismount her, and she transformed back into her human form. The pain of her elongated limbs and displaced skin ebbing away. With a sigh of relief, she looked towards Jarvan who had a crooked smile plastered onto his face. Shyvana felt the heat return to her cheeks at the sight of his pure, unfiltered happiness.

"That was amazing." He breathed. Shyvana returned his smile with a small giggle.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it." Shyvana conceded. That same gentleness was present in his eyes once more, before turning on his heel and walking towards the center. Shyvana followed in suit, relishing in this victory for herself.

Passing through the entrance into the circular part of the labyrinth, where the banner of Demacia stood, she felt the tattoo on her wrist move once again. Looking down it proudly read to her, 0323, in bold, white calligraphy. Smiling at Jarvan, she noted that his face had turned into a hard mask, and his eyes did not meet her.

"Jarvan?" She questioned, before she felt the teleportation process again. The ground left her feet, and she felt the air whip past her. Grounded, she found herself standing in the grand hall once more.

"Congratulations to the new victors: The Prince of Demacia, Jarvan the 4th, and Shyvana, of the Half-Dragons." The same woman's voice said ominously. Instead of feeling the confusion over Jarvan's hardened expression, she instead felt pride well up in her chest after hearing name as a victor.

Looking around the hall, she searched for Jarvan's face, but he had already made his way to sit next to his father, who looked displeased. Frowning, she knew that the King would be upset with Jarvan talking to her, and Shyvana felt she was mostly to blame. Her shame could not match her pride, and she went to take an empty seat at the table with the other victors.

Shyvana watched as large orbs on the tables showed the labyrinth and the progression of the other contestants. Another orb that moved its way up and down the table displayed the scoreboard. Shyvana grabbed and scrolled to the bottom where a picture of her profile, which she did not take of her herself was displayed, and up at the top a name or face she did not recognize. "Shauna Vayne?" She asked aloud to herself.

Looking down the table, she did not see anyone who had the same profile as the woman in the picture. Though down the table, she did see people of all shapes and sizes, no one she recognized unfortunately, secretly hoping that Ezreal or Lux would have made it. To her satisfaction though, she did not see the female duelist. With a devilish smirk, she resumed watching the games.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: First part of the tournament is over! Heated rivalry between and Shyana and Fiora, how will it turn out!? Please review/fav/follow! Thank you for reading! **_


	7. Golden

_**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves! I'm sorry this chapter took forever to come out. I was hit with an impossible amount of writer's block due to my finals and such. I hope you all enjoy and please, please, leave reviews and favorite and follow! I want to hear what you guys think. **_

* * *

><p>People continued to file into the grand hall. Competitors who had lost were sluggishly making their ways to the benches set behind the present victors. Some were covered in bandages, wounded from the previous battles, while others had disgruntled and disappointed faces. Shyvana watched them fumble and limp into the room, recognizing some as palace guards and some other familiar faces, one of them being the teary-eyed Lux. Her blonde tresses seemed to limp with sadness and her shoulders sagged in defeat. Shyvana gave a sad smile as she watched her march through.<p>

The present victors were currently relaxing at lavishly decorated tables. Gold and white linens decorated the dining tables, with threaded gold filigree glittering under the hanging chandeliers. Large silver platters lined themselves down each banquet table with large helpings of food served on them, ranging from roasted chickens and turkeys to seasoned soups and vegetables. Many of the competitors were diving in, wine sloshing in their tankards and food spilling from their mouths.

Shyvana enjoyed herself during the feast as well, taking sips of a hearty basil tomato soup. She felt her spirits soar as she relaxed in the calming light of victory. Despite her happiness, she still felt the exhaustion seep into her muscles. The tournament had begun at midnight, and the clock had just struck five o'clock. Shyvana watched in mild exasperation as many people continued to drink wine and enjoying themselves amidst the live music.

The King himself was falling into a drunken stupor. His words slurring as he commanded that new courses be brought out, and more wine to be poured into his glass. Shyvana snickered as she watched Jarvan tell maids and servers to ignore his father's demands. He looked exasperated as he tried to deal with his father's drunkenness, while also trying to accompany and entertain the noble daughters of Demacia and other great city-states. To Shyvana's surprise, Fiora was nowhere in sight.

"Shyvana." A familiar voice spoke from behind her. Turning her head, she recognized Ezreal, who despite the late hour, appeared to be freshly clean and coherent.

"Hey, Ezreal." Shyvana greeted, moving over to make room for him. His fresh appearance made her aware of how grimy and dirty she was. Looking down at her scorched red tunic and ripped tights, she realized that she should have left to bathe an hour ago.

"Are you ready for the next part of the tournament?" Ezreal asked, pleasantly.

"As prepared as I can be." Shyvana sighed, swirling her spoon hypnotically in the soup. "How soon will it start?"

"We have at least the rest of the day." Ezreal laughed, noting her sullen expression.

"Fantastic." Shyvana sighed in relief. "I don't know how much more I could have managed if we had to keep going like this."

Ezreal was quiet for a moment, observing her as she sagged her head over her soup. Her red curls spilling from her drooping ponytail. As he watched her, he truly observed her unique and exotic qualities. Shyvana, unlike the more common girls of Runeterra, was built differently. Instead of delicate and slender features, she was muscular and strong. Her shoulders were broad, hips wide, and thighs thick. Her eyes were wide and lips and nose were prominent on her face. She differed so much from the fellow Demacians and on closer inspection it was obvious that she was possessed an irregular beauty.

Ezreal, as a famed archaeologist, had researched many different cultures and those people within them. He had never encountered a set of people that looked remotely like Shyvana. It was clear when looking at her that she was not exactly human, but more evolved. Her dragon self was apparent even in her human form, past her blue skin. It was apparent in her narrowed pupils and cat-like eyes. The strength she possessed for someone her age and size, without an adequate amount of training, was almost impossible for any human, but Shyvana was not any normal human.

When Lux had introduced Shyvana to him, he recognized her unhuman qualities instantly. He had studied the rare half-dragon species through what little records were available to him, but to see one living and breathing was incredible. While she resembled their ferocity and temper, she lacked their greed and solitary nature. She had chosen a rather selective group to associate with. Ezreal's eyes drifted up to watch the Demacian prince struggle with the task of dealing with his father appropriately, while trying to be charming to the other ladies of the court. Everyone knew that Jarvan the fourth was an exemplary prince who cared for his subjects and was kind-hearted to all who approached him, but what struck the nation was his newfound friendship with the young girl. He trained with her constantly and even left Demacia to travel with her.

As Ezreal's eyes flicked back to Shyvana's, he wondered what made the girl so appealing to the prince. "It seems that you and Jarvan have a close relationship." Ezreal commented, his fingers distractedly playing with a loose thread on the tablecloth. Shyvana choked on her soup for a moment, unprepared for such a statement. Raising one crimson eyebrow, she looked up at the blonde from her bowl, questioning his statement. "I heard that he helped you defeat Fiora in the tournament." Ezreal amended quickly.

"We did not defeat Fiora." Shyvana corrected, dangling the spoon in her hand. "As for the tournament, he knew what I was capable of, so we worked together to win." Shyvana stated simply, unsure of why Ezreal was questioning her friendship with the prince.

"That's understandable." Ezreal smirked. "But why didn't he want the help of Fiora? I mean she is one of his stronger suitors for Queen of Demacia." Shyvana scoffed at this, remembering Jarvan's words by the campfire. _'Well to be blunt she can be a bitch.'_

"We get along more than he does with Fiora." Shyvana blurted, her tired mind not caring to hold a filter. Ezreal's eyes widened a fraction or so. The Demacian court was one of the most prestigious, and the most influential in Runeterra. Prince Jarvan's queen is a topic that concerns everyone in Runeterra.

"He isn't going to marry Fiora Laurent?" Ezreal asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. Everyone had assumed that Fiora Laurent was a guarantee for the position of the new Queen of Demacia.

Shyvana shrugged, "He doesn't know who is going to marry." She stated bluntly. Ezreal tried to stay away from palace gossip, but Shyvana seemed to know more than what he assumed.

"Why does he spend so much time with you then?" Ezreal questioned. The wheels in his mind turned at the thought of an undecided queen. With what evidence was provided, it seemed that Jarvan was beginning to fancy Shyvana more than any of the other suitors. A girl with no title or nobility was a rare queen indeed, especially if she is not even human.

"We are friends." Shyvana growled. Her tired brain and exhausted muscles were screaming at her to get some sleep, but Ezreal's questions kept her occupied, and frankly, were beginning to annoy her. "Why do you care?" She snapped at him.

Ezreal only gave her a polite smile, "It's questionable, that's all." Ezreal stated politely, realizing that he was awakening the ill-tempered Shyvana. "Anyways, how are you feeling about the second part of the tournament?"

"What is the second part of the tournament?" Shyvana asked, reaching for an apple on her right.

"It's usually a survival stage." Ezreal explained. "You are placed on a team with two or four other people to move from one place to another. Depending on how the games go this year, there is a chance that someone will be able to be brought back from the last round." His eyes flicked towards Lux instinctively. Shyvana watched the interaction with a small pleasure, noting how obvious it was they liked each other.

"How will the teams be decided?"

"They try to have someone from every faction be on the team, this year with so many factions it will be impossible to include everyone."

Taking a bite into the apple, Shyvana looked around, trying to differentiate the different factions. "What nations are participating?"

"Well, there is of course the big three: Demacia, Piltover, and Ionia. This is the first year the Freljord is participating, and I expect that their numbers will only increase. There is a treaty in the works between the Barbarians and the Avarosan tribe. This is the second year a select few have traveled from Yordle City. The tournament also attracts a few nomads as well." Shyvana nodded as he continued.

Shyvana looked around, trying to recognize any yordles. Her father had told her about the small, and sometimes furry, creatures. They seemed to be a strong nuisance for dragons, but seemed to pleasant with the humans. Her gaze only revealed to her how long this party was continuing to go.

Drawing her brows together, she looked back to Ezreal, "How long do these things last?"

"Usually until the next day, before the second part of the tournament starts at the most. You should get some rest if you want to be at your best." Ezreal smirked. "Thanks, but I don't want to miss any announcements." Shyvana sighed with disappointment. She could feel her eyelids drooping every time she took a moment to watch the festivities.

"Don't worry about that. Any announcements will be announced later today." Shyvana smiled at him gratefully, before removing herself from the bench. She glanced one look back at the throne, forlornly watching Jarvan converse with other nobles.

* * *

><p>Waking up was difficult. Her body felt as if it was being held down by a boulder. Her eyelids felt sealed shut, and she tried pry them open, the setting sun only burned her corneas. Growling she rolled over, the comfortable down mattress easing her movements.<p>

Eventually she was able to sit up, and was met with the desolate room. Shyvana quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of black shorts, and cropped long-sleeved black top. She refused to let her clothing choice get in the way of her of her fighting again. Once dressed, she scraped her hair back into a ponytail once more, smoothing back the loose strands. Shyvana made her way out of the room, walking down the empty halls of the palace. It was nice to walk down the royal hallways without fearing the gazes of others.

As she passed the entrance to the grand hall, she saw the party was still in full motion, with no signs of stopping. Outside the hall, drunks littered the floor, passed out and barely clothed. Shyvana moved delicately around their bodies, afraid to wake them. And as she dashed out into the castle plaza, she noticed that it was unusually empty. She did not realize how many people attended the tournament. She was reminded of when she walked into the town for the first time after her adventure with Jarvan. The streets were clear of people or vendors, but even then, they were probably preparing for the tournament.

Shyvana took a deep breath as she walked peacefully down the mismatched cobblestones, enjoying her time before the next part of the tournament. The cool breeze whisked past her skin, and gently lifted her hair. Happy citizens moved past her, ready to enjoy themselves. Some people stared at her, but mainly with happy gazes and excited features.

"That's the dragon!" A young boy cried out, detaching himself from his mother's side and running towards Shyvana. Stunned, Shyvana stopped in her place and watched the blonde boy with bright eyes and a chubby face run towards her. "You saved the Prince during the tournament!"

Shyvana smiled, "Prince Jarvan saved me." She replied automatically, smiling down at him.

"How can you turn into a dragon?" A younger boy asked next to her.

"I…" She began, unsure what to say. "I just can." Shyvana muttered simply, other people began to surround her as well.

"Are you and Prince Jarvan best friends?" A younger girl quipped from behind her.

"Uhm…" Shyvana murmured, quickly becoming uncomfortable with all the attention. Parents began to usher their children away, but only more questions were being shouted at her. Shyvana moved through the group, finding herself overwhelmed by the attention. "I'm sorry." She muttered, indistinctly towards the group amassing around her, before she left.

As she jogged down the cobblestone path, leaving the children behind her, hoping they would not be offended by her sudden absence. Once their distant voices drifted off into silence, Shyvana calmed her pace back into a walk. After her encounter, she realized that her and Ezreal's conversation was not as unusual as she believed it to be. Jarvan and she were becoming very close, and it was becoming more public by the minute. Shyvana only wondered if it was a bad thing or not.

As the red haired girl passed the pubs and bars, she watched on the hanging orbs, replay of last night's events. It was clear that Jarvan was the Demacian favorite, and the scenes of him moving regally through the maze and brush replayed throughout the orbs. Shyvana watched in awe as she saw herself flicker on during her fight through Fiora. Watching herself was odd, but also very thrilling for her. Shyvana remarked that she moved with strength and confidence, her steps didn't falter and her fire burned bright. It was clear though, that Fiora would have beaten her if Jarvan had not stepped in to defend her.

As she watched, fully involved, the camera panned over to Jarvan watching from the bushes. With his lance clutched in his hand, ready to attack, his face remained passive and stoic, that is, until Shyvana was knocked to the ground. She felt a blush creep on her face as she watched Jarvan's face turned to one of surprise and anger, as he jumped into the fray to protect her. "_Shyvana_!" He cried out, and she felt a small smile appear on her face.

From her memories, she recalled the event occurring differently. She had fallen to the ground, the impact bruising her shoulder. Jarvan had stepped in front of her to block the blow, but she had assumed he had been in the area, and Fiora had turned her attack on him. Now as she watched it from the outside view, it was obvious that Jarvan was protecting her.

Her mood was soaring, and Shyvana could not help, but feel a skip in her step as she made her way towards the armory. While she was doing well, she needed to step up her game. Shyvana knew she would not make it pass the arena with her lack of training, and lack of weapons. The top victors she had seen in the Grand Hall were impressive fighters with exemplary abilities. Shyvana needed to be prepared for what was ahead, and there was one person she was relying on, Dayla.

Shyvana entered the armory, the smell of the iron and fire reached her nose quickly. Nodding at the armorer who was sharpening swords, she made her way towards the spiraling staircase. The familiar smells of the armory filled her with somber memories as she recalled her experience on the floor. Her tireless hours spent on carefully removing her father's head, removing the scales, and polishing the skull. Reaching the final step, she saw Dayla over the forge, pounding away at a bright red metal.

"Dayla!" Shyvana yelled out, waving over at Dayla. The brown haired woman looked up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Brown tresses fell from her loose bun and onto her dirt stained face.

"Good afternoon Miss Shyvana." Dayla greeted with her thick accent. "You have done very well in the tournament thus far."

"Thank you Dayla." Shyvana replied, smiling at the girl. "How is my father's skull coming along?"

Dayla showed a proud smile, before gesturing for Shyvana to follow her. Shyvana obeyed, traveling past several gleaming blades and blazoned shields, but as she past each weapon, she saw glimmering scales laid out, some dented and flattened. "While dragon bone is thick, and probably would not splinter, it needs a thick covering." Dayla began, gesturing to the scales, "And what would be better than having scales be the covering. These scales have been a pain in my ass to form, but I finally have your father's skull covered." Dayla flourished a red cloth off her father's skull to reveal brilliantly bright red scales bended and nailed onto her father's head. "I also had his jaw removed, and in place is a sword hilt, made with the finest black leather, and threaded with excellent Ionia silk."

Shyvana looked with awe at her father's skull. It looked more like a jeweled work of art than a weapon, and yet appeared just as deadly as she could have imagined. "May I pick it up?" Shyvana asked hesitantly. Dayla nodded, a look of pride glued on her face. Shyvana lifted it delicately into her hands, admiring the true craftsmanship involved in the weapon. The part that made her full of inspiration and pride was how she felt the power swell within her. She knew her father was watching over her, and she could feel him being proud of her. "Thank you Dayla." Shyvana whispered, unsure how to truly thank the woman.

"You'll need it in the arena. It should be ready by then." Dayla stated, folding her arms across her chest. "I saw you fight my cousin in the tournament." Shyvana raised a crimson eyebrow at her in surprise. Trying to recall those she had fought, but only Fiora came to mind. "Who? Fiora?" Dayla gave a nod. "Oh." Shyvana murmured, worried over Dayla's reaction.

"Don't worry she rubs everyone the wrong way." Dayla continued, earning a laugh from the dragoness. "You are causing a rift though, in the Laurent family. The Prince seems to favor you more than Fiora, who everyone considered to be the next Queen of Demacia."

Shyvana smirked then, "Jarvan and I are only friends, and there is no competition between Fiora and I." Dayla was silent at this, watching Shyvana run her thumb over each individual scale. Dayla set herself back to work, melding the scales with difficulty to match the appropriate shape for the skull. Shyvana watched her forge, the smoldering embers licking Dayla's already smudged face. Shyvana felt a friendship between her and Dayla. She had trusted the girl with the head of her father, and she felt herself becoming bold. Cautiously, she asked, "Why is everyone so interested in the relationship between Fiora and Jarvan?"

"Tensions between Noxus and Demacia have never been higher, and with Demacia being a political super power of Runeterra, everyone wants to know who will be the next queen." Dayla explained simply. "King and Queen share the power equally in Demacia, which means the Queen can hold jurisdiction over the people as much as the King can." Dayla turned to look at Shyvana, better to explain herself.

"And the people of Demacia believe Fiora can?" Shyvana asked, not seeing Fiora as a strong political power.

"They don't believe in Fiore, per se, but the Laurent family name holds a strong reputation. The people would love if the beloved daughter of the Crownguards would wed Prince Jarvan, but many think she is too young, and Jarvan needs a queen as soon as possible." Dayla explained, folding her arms.

"Lux?" Shyvana asked incredulously.

"She is the sweetheart of Demacia." Dayla jested with a smirk on her face. Shyvana shrugged at this. Lux could be an excellent queen. She was caring and loved the people, but Shyvana had trouble seeing her as a leader.

Realizing the time, Shyvana turned to the nearby table, and gently laid her father's skull on it. Wistfully, she said goodbye, trailing her fingers on the nose. "I'll see you later, Dayla." Shyvana waved.

"Good luck." Dayla stated, returning to her work.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations to the top five hundred!" The King bellowed from his throne. His cheeks were flushed from the wine he had been drinking during the festivities. He was leaning back in his chair currently, enjoying the sound of laughter and enjoyment in his palace. "The next round will be the longest and most challenging yet!" Silence fell over the room as everyone turned to look upon the King. The King, whose head was now buzzing from the warm alcohol, gestured for one of his advisors to stand.<p>

"Ahem." The man coughed, directing the attention unto him. "As you all know," He began, rolling his shoulders back, "The second round of the tournament is to test your survival skills. The Champion of Runeterra should be able to withstand any environment and be able to come out victorious. This time, we have stepped it up a notch! In the past, we have set you up for the task of travelling through the Shurima deserts, and being able to make it back alive to Demacia, or to endure surviving in the ocean seas and still set sail towards the Ionian shores. This year Demacia, Piltover, and Ionia would like to thank the new ambassadors from the Freljord in the Avarosan and Barbarian tribes for joining us, and allowing us to use their domain for the second part of our tournament!"

A cheer broke up amongst the crowd as the excitement grew. A woman nearing the front of the stage stood up nobly, her arm extending gracefully upwards as she greeted the people. Her hair and skin were as white as snow, but her bright blue eyes and deep crimson lips stood out even from where Shyvana was standing. She stood with regality and held her head with confidence as she surveyed the crowd, her own eyes analyzing each face as she moved her eyes across the room.

As the cheers died down, the advisor continued, "The object of our survival stage is to travel from the harshest lands of the Freljord and arrive in Piltover! The teams will contain three people, and there will be one odd team of two, where they will be able to bring back one other person from those eliminated. The first 25 teams to arrive in the glorious city of Piltover will move on into the arenas." The crowd roared with a new flare of intensity. Shyvana felt the weight of mixed emotions fall unto her. The excitement was electric in the room, and she could feel a smile spread across her face. She did it! She was one of the five hundred people to be able to progress into the final arena stage.

That excitement was forced into a submissive position due to her rising fear. The Freljord Mountains were home to many fantastic creatures like adorable poros and fearsome trolls. However, her mind did not think of fluffy, white mammals, but instead traveled to the dragons that dwelled on the snowy mountaintops. Blue fire that spread throughout the barren landscape that haunted her memories, resurfaced at the name of the tundra. She knew that entering this part of the tournament would endanger herself and her potential teammates.

"You all have two hours to prepare for this tournament; your team number will be posted in three seconds. You have fifteen minutes to meet with your team before your two hours of preparation begin." The voices quieted at this. Shyvana began to feel guilt amass in her chest as she looked around the group of victors. Two other people would be grouped with her, forced to fend off a greater threat than the other groups. Her eyes landed on Jarvan for a moment and she remembered the wave of relief that crashed over her when she saw him coming to rescue her in the middle of the night. If she could choose anyone to help her with the dragon, she would have chosen him, but there was no way in hell that the King would allow the two of them to be paired.

She felt the small zap of electricity hit her wrist. Glancing down, in bold white numbers on her cerulean skin, were the numbers 139. People around her began to scramble. The room filled with the sounds of screeching chairs and hushed conversation. Shyvana was unsure how to begin her search for her teammates.

"_Hello_?" A feminine raspy voice called through her mind. Startled, Shyvana looked around to try to see anyone calling out to her.

"_Hello_," Another, richer, voice came through. Shyvana grunted as she realized telecommunication was involved with her teammates. "_I am over by the garden entrances._" The more masculine, silky voice said once more. Shyvana snickered slightly at how overly dramatic it seemed. Shyvana moved briskly through the crowd, bee lining over to the grand double doors leading to the vast gardens. As she approached them, the crowd seemed to break off and she could clearly see her two teammates.

There were other groups, but the pair staring her down seemed to be an inclination that they were her teammates. The woman in particular was analyzing every aspect of her. Shyvana recognized her to be one of the people who lived in the desert. She had beautiful dark hair and was slender, but still had muscular features. She only wore a leather top that covered her breasts, which also accented her toned abs and impressive biceps. The dark hair woman also wore a revealing double split skirt, if you could even call it that, to Shyvana, it reminded her of a loincloth. Despite the exposure of her skin, this woman was clearly deadly. Her dark eyes never strayed from Shyvana's face. Her lips formed a small sneer as she stepped closer, clearly unimpressed with how Shyvana presented herself.

Next to the woman, was probably one of the more ostentatiously dressed men in the room. If she ever were to name a man 'Prince Charming' it would have to be him, but for all of the wrong reasons. Unlike the dark haired woman, he was dressed head to toe in silver plated armor, encrusted in various aquamarines, amethysts, peals, opals, and turquoise. His face appeared to be chiseled with high cheekbones, prominent lips, a strong chin, and set of thick eyelashes that framed his brilliant blue eyes. His appearance was complete with flowing brown locks, that appeared styled, but Shyvana had a feeling that it simply grew that way.

As she approached the pair, she felt slightly underdressed. Her red tunic was singed, and torn from the various battles. Shyvana's tights were also ripped and falling apart at the ends. Bright red curls spilled from her ponytail and she forced them to the side to appear less unkempt. Once she reached them, she was startled by the aggressive beauty of the man. His eyes appeared to be in a constant state of smoldering.

"Hi." Shyvana greeted, raising her hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Good evening." The man purred.

Rolling her eyes, the dark haired woman held out her hand. "Hey, my name is Sivir, and this is Taric."

"I'm Shyvana." She said, shaking the woman's hand.

"How are you with cold weather?" Sivir asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'll be fine." Shyvana conceded, knowing that the cold would not be their biggest problem.

Sivir turned to Taric and sneered, "You should be fine in that hunk of armor."

Flashing a bright smile at Sivir, he nodded slowly, "I will not hinder us." Taric paused delicately at each word, as if to emphasize the rich baritone in his voice.

With a click of her tongue, Sivir faced Shyvana, and eyed her up and down. "So," She paused, noting the burns and tears in her outfit, "What can you do?"

Shyvana was unprepared for this question, even though it made sense to ask it. What could she do? "Well, I'm part dragon." Shyvana offered. Sivir seemed unimpressed, and slightly bored with her response.

"Everyone knows that." Sivir countered.

Shyvana raised an eyebrow at that. "Everyone knows about me?"

Sivir snorted and rolled her eyes, "You're kidding right? Half-dragons are rare. The fact Demacia has one now has spread all over Runeterra. I'm surprised they even let you into this competition." Shyvana was unsure how to respond. It was overwhelming to think that everyone had heard about her.

"What are you suggesting Sivir?" Taric quipped in.

"Noxians will be waiting for her in the Freljord. I guarantee it." Sivir muttered. "Not to mention the dragons residing in Freljord will probably be after her as well." At this, Shyvana's eyes widened. Not only did they already know who and what she was, Sivir also knew her enemies. Shyvana had not even considered that people from Noxus would be after her as well. The guilt that had welled up in her chest before, now was turning into vicious anxiety. Maybe she should drop out of the competition to keep everyone safe.

"Don't worry," Placing a hand on her shoulder, Shyvana looked up to see Taric's smoldering gaze upon her's. "We will keep you safe." Uncomfortable once again, Shyvana took a step back.

"Yeah, we can use your fame to our advantage." Sivir conceded, with a cunning smile appearing on her face. "Tell me what can you do?"

"I can control my own flames." Shyvana said, showing them with splintering of her skin that let loose mild flames. Sivir nodded, analyzing her carefully. "I can also transform into my dragon form, but it is hard to control."

"That's it?" Sivir asked.

Annoyed, Shyvana clenched her fists. "Yeah."

"I can work with that." Sivir shrugged, "I have a plan, but I'll tell you once we alone. Pack your things and sleep. The last thing we need is for our group to be exhausted." Sivir turned on her heel and exited the hall, her white scarf trailing behind her.

"Don't worry Shyvana, we will win this." Taric said, bowing gracefully in front of her. Shyvana forced a smile on her face, before waving goodbye and exiting from his vicinity. Shyvana was overwhelmed to say the least. Only five minutes had passed, but she just needed to leave.

As Shyvana walked through the halls, she could feel a small amount of panic rise through her. She had no idea about her teammate's abilities, which lead her to doubt their ability to defeat a dragon if necessary. With all these thoughts of potential danger, what else posed a threat? Shyvana was becoming alarmed at the amount of people who knew her. The competitors in the tournament, and the smaller residents of Demacia were taking notice of her. Not for her skill, as she would have hoped, but because of her friendship with the Prince.

Furthermore, why was everyone so damned obsessed with who became the queen anyways? Shyvana understood that the queen also held a fair amount of political power, but the King seemed to be doing a great job of that too.

So many thoughts bombarded it as she climbed the white marble staircase leading to her bedroom. Shyvana hated how much of a liability she posed to her team, and she hated how much scrutiny she was under. In all honesty, she believed her best option was to drop from the tournament. It would make sure that the competitors of the tournament would be kept safe, not to mention the fact that the King did not trust her, and may even suspect her of treason against Demacia.

Gripping the iron wrought doorknob, she was greeted with her bleak room, devoid of furniture or any personal artifacts. The black and white toned room only reminded her of the lonely existence she forced herself into. Now as she was coming to grips with the idea of meeting the _thing_ that haunted her nightmares, and her very existence, she began to realize that she was endangering everyone with her presence. He would never stop hunting her.

Anger gnawed at her insides. Why couldn't she live in normality instead of fear? She was the daughter of a dragon and a human, the two races that were feared most. She should be the one that other creatures of feared. Looking in the vanity mirror, Shyvana examined her features, searching for the one thing that made her into an abomination. The dragons that out casted her and her father had only addressed her as such and the humans looked at her with such disdain that she was left to believe she was an abomination. However, if she was, why didn't she see it?

Was it her eyes that changed color or that she has blue skin? Maybe her voice held the certain octave that was inappropriate for both races. In the mirror, she only saw her face, which appeared peaceful, and in her own opinion, beautiful. Jarvan was able to see past her 'abominable' appearance, so why couldn't anyone else? She shouldn't have to live in fear! She should be able to participate in a tournament without fearing for her life.

Fury began to build inside of her, filling her vision with red. Shyvana was sick and tired of being treated like less than a living being, when she was fully capable of sharing the same emotions of everyone else around here. If anything, she felt some emotions more strongly than others did. Shyvana could feel the anger welling up inside her consume her slowly, her head felt fuzzy and she had trouble rationalizing. Taking a slow breath, she glanced around the room, trying to distract herself from her temper.

A bright flash of yellow caught her head. Turning her head automatically, she saw the object resting comfortably on her nightstand. The golden dragon scale shimmered peacefully in the rays of the setting sun. Shyvana moved towards it, picking it up gently, remembering the strange woman who gave it to her. The scale seemed so otherworldly in Demacia. The people who resided inside the city-state's walls had no idea of the magnificent creatures that dwelled in Runeterra. Their ignorant minds could not comprehend the fantastic displays of power displayed in creatures that were not of human descent. An idea came to Shyvana in that moment.

If dragons and humans did not accept her, than she would have to prove it to them how fantastic she was.

* * *

><p>"Contestants, welcome to the Freljord!" A voice boomed through the wintry mountains. Shyvana looked around at the lined up competitors, those ready to bound off into the bitter wilderness. "The second round of the tournament will commence in five minutes. Good luck!" And with that, silence fell over the group, as people watched the numbers on their wrist, ready to depart at any minute.<p>

Shyvana felt confident. The golden dragon scale rested comfortably in her pocket, its presence strengthening her resolve. She dressed to conceal her identity, covering her torso in a large black poncho, and wearing dark gray cargo pants. Ilia had finally managed to tame Shyvana's hair into a sleek ponytail, the curls cascading beautifully down her back.

Next to Shyvana, Sivir dressed for the weather. She wore a dark blue hat, with fur inlaid inside, keeping her hair down along with it. The rest of her clothing consisted of blue and purple animal hides sewn together to form a fashionable winter outfit. Taric was dressed normally, his glistening gems sparkling even more beautifully in the snowy sky. Her teammates appeared calm, watching the vast mountains in front of them calmly. Shyvana found herself in awe of the magnificent mountain range in front of her. Purple mountains towered over the rest of Runeterra with intimidating menace.

Shyvana could only imagine the terrifying creatures that dwelled within the impressive landscape. Only a few hours ago that Shyvana was terrified by entering the Freljord, and now she challenged it to bring its worst. Her fears lived in the snowy mountains, and she wanted to face them with all of the ferocity she possessed. With the small zap to her wrist, she sprang into action, taking on the wintry blasts of air. Her teammates stuck to her side, maneuvering gracefully through the crowd rushing towards Freljord.

A vicious smile planted itself onto Shyvana's features. She had never felt so alive and in control. Her life was chaotic and hectic, but here, in the place she feared most, she found herself on stable feet. Grinning from ear to ear, she followed her team, more confident than ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think, I would love to hear some feedback! Don't forget to follow/favorite if you enjoy the story as well. See you guys next chapter!**_


End file.
